Hyper Force: Introductions
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: Citrus, Nightshade, Anubis, Valentine, Lucky, Hibiscus, Reformed Mandarin, (he's not an OC, but he's in here for time line reasons), The scientists of the Savage Lands.
1. citrus part 1

(It's cold at Shugazoom right now)  
The Hyper Force had received a tip from a citizen that Mandarin had been seen at the old observatory at least a dozen times. So naturally they when to investigate: (there outside the building looking for an entrance other than the front door.) "So you really think Mandarins here?" Sparks asked doubtfully. Gibson answered in his normal logic manor.

"It's hard to say, Sparks. It seems unlikely, but I highly doubt that a citizen would lie, or mistake something for an orange skeletal monkey."

"What would he be doing at the old observatory?" Chiro thinks out loud.

"Looking at the stars?" Otto answered, this caused his teammates to look at him with confusion.

"Anyway….. whatever he's doing it can't be good." Nova added.

"If he is here." Sparks added.

The team snuck in through a dusty old window. As the team entered, they could see it was more than just empty. "Well this was a waste of our time!" Sparks deadpanned.

"Shush, not so loud sparks. He might be nearby." Nova scolded.

"I sense something, is off about this place." Antauri warned.

Gibson walked over to a book case and examined it.

"What seems odd about this book shelf?" He asked the team. They all tilted there head, in slight confusion.

"Uggg, Please keep up." He ran his hand along the side of the shelf,

"First off: the dust is painted on. My hand doesn't leave a trail in the dust. Second off: Dust doesn't collect on the vertical sides of objects like this." He pointed at a electric blue book: "Third: Why would an observatory have a book on astrology." He pulled the book down, and stepped back.

Some clicking sounds can be heard inside the wall. The book case slide to the side, revealing a ladder. It lead downward, into darkness.

"Wow." Chiro said as he looked down into the hole.

The team slid down the poll, into a dark small hallway. The team walked down the hallway; at the end of it they found a small number pad.

"Allow me." Antauri phased one of his ghost claws into the key pad. It fried the circuits of the key pad, sparks flew. (not the monkey)

The door flew up and open, it leads to a lab. The team walked in further. It was a large space filled with many different machines. As they walked around something mechanical, they found mandarin. His back was turned to them; he was building what looked like a metal arm. This wasn't the clone Mandarin they had expected: this was the original: Mandarin felt he wasn't alone. He turned around on his heel, to see the Hyper Force.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?" he shouted at them as he go into a defensive position.

Mandarin looked around the room franticly. His eyes landed on a remote with a big red button. Before the Hyper Force could stop him he pressed it. Explosions started to going off around the room.

"TAKE COVER" chiro ordered. Everyone started taking cover. Sparks grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her under a table. – **BOOMS-**

A few minutes later everyone had been knocked out. Mandarin grabbed his sword and began walking menacingly towards Chiro. He stopped when he noticed Antauri started to reactivate. " _Dam it!"_ He ran off. (Live to fight another day.) Nova started to wake. She awoke to find a table on top of her and Sparks. Nova pushed the table off of her. Antauri started reactivating the other monkeys. Nova was about the reactivate Sparks when a strange (yet somewhat familiar) cry rang trough the lab. Nova and Antauri exchanged concerned glances

"I will activate the others, you go investigate." Antauri stated, Nova nodded.

As she followed the direction of where the sound came from, she came to some broken glass tubes. " _These look like the tubes the alchemist created us in"_ She thought to herself. She noticed one of them at the end of the line dripping with fluid. As she approached it she saw a sight that pulled at her heart strings. A small orange fluff ball: shivering in the cold, surrounded by glass, and some sort of fluid. To be exact: a baby monkey.

 **Let me know what you think, folks.**


	2. Citrus part 2

**I would like to apologize for my first chapter of this story seeming rushed. I guess I was just excited. :P  
_ **

Nova stared at the little one, in shock. It took her brain a total of 5 seconds to process, that she was staring at a baby monkey. When her brain finally started to work again she Quickly scooped up the shivering baby in her arms. "Oh, you must be freezing half to death." Nova tried to warm up the infant, and quickly ran back to the others.

Gibson, Chiro, and Otto were looking around the lab for clues as to what Mandarin was doing. Antauri was reactivating Sparks, He turned to see Nova running towards them with a little orange bundle in her arms.

"Nova?" Antauri uttered in slight confusion. He sensed a bit of power primate in the bundle. Nova ran right past him, towards Chiro.

"Chiro I need you coat." She looked at him in distress.

"Why would you need…?" He was confused in till he noticed the baby monkey in her arms.

"OH!" he took off his coat and handed it to her, which she carefully wrapped around the little infant.

The other's stood around her as she told them about where she found the baby. Sparks awoke to see Nova holding a peacefully sleeping baby monkey.

"I can't have been passed out **that** long…" Sparks halfhearted joked.

"Very funny sparks, it's not **my** baby…I found it" Nova retorted, even though she was absentmindedly rocking it back and forth in a motherly fashion.

"We should go back to the robot, so Gibson can make sure it's all right."

"Chiro's right, this is no place for an infant." Antauri agreed.

The team left the observatory and headed back to the robot.

 **Back at the robot:**

"Is it alright?" Nova asked as Gibson looked over the infant.

 **"She** is just fine. A little bit hypothermic, but nothing an incubator can't fix." Gibson said as he put the infant in a basket.

"Sooooo…..What are we going to, do with her?" Spark's asked carefully.

"Well, we can't send her to an orphanage; it would be unlikely that someone would adopt a monkey. And we can't send her to the zoo that would just be rude…" Gibson added.

"And she is a Hyper monkey," Antauri added.

"I guess were going to have to keep her." Chiro concluded.  
Jinmay came shooting up the transportation tube.

"WHERE IS IT! IS IT OK! I CAME HERE AS SOON As…!" Jinmay was interrupted by multiple shush's.

"oh, sorry?" Jinmay walked over to the basket.

The baby yawned curled up to an almost ball.

"awwwwww." Was all Jinmay could say.

"Well if were gonna keep her, she's gonna need a name." Sparks stated.

The little baby sleepily opened its eyes; they were a bright topaz yellow.  
Otto began to name-storm(brainstorm):

 _"Orange, yellow, lemons, fruit, tropical fruit, fruit juice, citrus fruits…._ I got it! Citrus!" Otto said happily.

Everyone looked at him weirdly, except Nova, who was looking at the baby lovingly.

"That seems like a perfect name, good job Otto." Nova said as she scratched under the babies chin.

"Well it is a bit of an odd name, but I suppose it works." Gibson added

"You know the robot isn't the safest place, maybe it should stay with Jinmay at her apartment, if that's ok with you, Jinmay." Chiro kind of stated.

"No, I would love to." Jinmay responded.

"We it seems like it's settled then." Antauri added

It was evening so Chiro walked Jinmay, (who had Citrus with her) home. The two were talking about the newest episode of 'Knockout' a new TV show that was quickly becoming one of their favorites.

"Ya that episode of 'Knockout' was insane!"

"No kidding, I can't believe her own best friend was 'Miasma' the entire time!" Jinmay agreed.

"Ya, I figured Miasma was Knockout sister….." He was interrupted when Citrus began to cry from her basket.

-back to Nova-

" _Dang I feel anxious."_ Nova thought to herself as she walked past her punching bag.

She felt like something was missing, or she needed to do something.

"Uggg, maybe I'm sick." She walked around aimlessly.

She snapped her attention towards the door when she **thought** she heard a infants cry, Like when you're about to fall asleep and you could have sworn you heard someone say something.

"This is crazy." She quickly walked towards the door and headed towards the main room.

"Hey Nova, want to…"

"No…" Nova responded to sparks without breaking stride as she walked towards the tubes.

She stared at the tubes; it felt like something was calling her. Nova shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling, it was still there but she decided to try and ignore it. Nova turned around to see the rest of the team looking at worriedly/weird at her.

"Nova do you feel alright?" Antauri asked.

"Uhh, ya I feel fine I just…"

everyone tuned and looked behind nova at the tubes, a cry began to fill the room. Jinmay came shooting up the tubes, Chiro in another.

"We've tried everything, but we can't get her to stop crying." Jinmay explained.  
without anyone noticing Antauri looked at Nova and then at the basket. _oh._

 _"_ Jinmay, if I may?" Antauri gestured towards the basket. She lowered down the basket so he could reach the baby a little better. He picked up the baby, and walked towards Nova.

"Antauri what are you…?" Antauri placed Citrus in her arms, who quickly adjusted her hold of the looked up and Nova and quieted down.

Everyone, but Antauri and Gibson looked confused.

"I do believe she's imprinted on you." Gibson stated amazed.

"Come again?" Nova asked confused.

"She thinks, you're her mother." Antauri added.

"What?! But I can't…I don't…I'm not motherly!"

"She disagrees…" Sparks pointed towards to baby.

Nova looked down at a sweet innocent little monkey, with big topaz eyes. It pulled at her heart strings.

"Oh alright…fine, I guess she's staying with me tonight.

Later that night, Nova woke up to hear crying. She got up to check on Citrus, who looked frightened.

"Did you have a nightmare? Come here, I'll protect you."Nova picked up Citrus and walked over to her pod bed.

Nova laid down with Citrus next to her. Citrus snuggled into her Nova's fur for comfort. _Don't worry, I'm here I'll protect you. You're such a sweet little thing_. ' _Stop your crying it will be aright, take my hand and hold it tight, this bond between us can't be broken, don't you cry'_ (that's a song)Nova's last thoughts before falling back to sleep were: " _You're my baby."_

Me: I hope you enjoyed that, also…HAPPY NEWYEAR!  
Nova: shush, the baby is sleeping…  
me: oh, right..sorry…Also I would like to give a thanks to LoneAuthoress for all her support.  
LoneAuthoress: YOURE WELCOME!  
me: where…  
Nova: shuhhhhhhhhhh!


	3. Citrus part 3

**Dreamer: What's buzzin cousins?**

 **LoneAuthoress: I'm not you're cousin…**

 **Dreamer: it's 1940's slang….it means what's up.**

 **LoneAuthoress: The sky…some clouds…a bird…**

 **Dreamer: Channeling you're inner Sparks I see.**

 **LoneAuthoress: YUP!**

 **Dreamer: Anyway…hope you like this new chaptor.**

Nova began to stir and slowly open her eyes, it was morning. Next to her was little Citrus fast asleep. Nova got up out of the pod, careful not to disturb Citrus. Nova looked down at 'her' lovingly, but expression quickly turned to confusion.

" _I know baby's grow fast, but…."_ Citrus was twice as big now than when she was last night. She began to open her eye's and let out a little cute yawn.

"I better go talk to Gibson about this…" Nova carefully picked Citrus up, who instinctively held on to her 'mother'.

As she approached Gibson's lab, she could hear talking: "I have discovered something about Citrus, but I feel it's best if we not tell Nova."

Nova quickly opened the door, and the whole team turned around with concerned looks on their faces. She walked angrily towards Gibson and looked him straight in the eye.

"What is it that I shouldn't know?" She attempted to sound calm.

"You're not going to like it…" Gibson answered wearily.

"That's life." Nova sassed back.

Nova went over and sat next to Sparks and sat Citrus on her lap. He raised an eye brow at Citrus, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Is it my imagination or did she get bigger?" Sparks asked.

"I have made two new discoveries about Citrus, both possibly bad…."

Nova tensed up, and held Citrus a little closer.

"First off: From my analysis Citrus was made from the same DNA as Mandarin, in other words…. She's a clone of Mandarin."

Everyone let out a gasp.

"So…does this mean she's going to end up like him….evil?" Otto asked worriedly.

Nova looked down at the sweet little one; she didn't see anger or a lust for power, just a sweet little worried face, although….. Mandarin didn't always have evil in his eyes either.

"I don't know Otto….Second thing I discovered was a growth accelerant in her cells, this is why she's grown so much in one night. I'm afraid I don't know much about growth accelerants. All I can I do is hypothesis with my current knowledge: Her growth will either slow down to a normal speed…..or continue until she's….." Gibson couldn't get himself to finish.

It hit Nova in the heart like a nail; a rusty, twisted, bent, nail.

"How, likely is **that** outcome?" Nova asked slowly.

"I don't know the likeliness…" Gibson answered.

"Anything else I need to know?" she said somewhat coldly.

"No…" Gibson answered.

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Nova got up and left the room with Citrus, after a few moment's Antauri followed. He knocked on her door; after a few moments of silence Nova said "Come in." from inside. He walked inside. Normally there were weapons displayed on the walls, but she had locked them in a trunk; to keep Citrus from somehow harming herself on them. Nova was sitting in one of her bean bag chairs, feeding Citrus a bottle of formula.

"You're not alright, are you?"

"What do you think? Oh, wise and all-knowing one….What do you think?" Nova's words were sarcastic and somewhat harsh.

"You're not alright." Antauri sat down on the floor.

Antauri wanted to tell her it would be alright, that Citrus would be fine, but he couldn't promise that.

"I feel like I've been cheated!" Nova tried not to raise her voice.

"I guess you've been become fairly attached to her, then."

"Yah…I have. She's such a sweet little thing, she doesn't deserve to be in this situation, she should be safe and sound nothing wrong with her world."

Antauri gave a little smile at Citrus as she teethed at the bottle.

"Why do I feel like this? Gibson said she could just slow down and become normal, but why do I feel so worried. Besides she's only been here a day, I shouldn't be so attached to her." Nova was worried, sad, angry, and frustrated all at the same time.

"Because the moment she chose you, was the moment you chose her. It's a bond of love. Parents will do anything to protect their children. They worry for them, they guide them, and they do what's best for them, All out of love. Antauri wisdomed

"She's my baby now…" Nova decided.

Antauri got up and headed for the door, but not before she could she one last thing.

"Is this how you feel whenever Chiro's in danger?"

Antauri stopped at this question, it took him by surprise, and it made him think.

"Yes…" And with that Antauri left…

A few moments later another knock at her door; "Hey Nova, can I come in?"

"Come in, Spark's."

He came in holding a pretty hat box with ribbon wrapped around it. He sat down next to her in another bag chair.

"What's that?" Nova asked, eyeing the box.

"Presents." Sparks answered simply.

"Presents?" Nova asked.

"Presents." Sparks answered

"Sparks?" Nova was getting annoyed with this.

"Nova?" Sparks clearly enjoying the confusion.

Nova sighed in defeat, and Spark's sighed right back. Citrus giggled.

"Well, the team all separately decided to give Citrus a gift at the same time, since yesterday was technically her birthday."

Nova sat Citrus in her lap so she could see her new stuff. He opened the box and began pulling stuff out.

"From me." He pulled out a white and pink rattle: it had a heart on the top of it, and wing patterns decorating it. She shook it around, and then teethed it a bit.

"From Jinmay." He pulled out a yellow shirt/dress with an orange flower on the front.

"From Antauri." He pulled out a necklace; it had a gold chain, and a glittery Hyper Force symbol as the pendent.

"Probably best to wait till you're older, so you don't choke on it or something. This is from Chiro." He pulled out a toy robot.

"From Gibson." A cute little flower notebook and matching pen.

"From Otto." He pulled out a small music box, decorated with golden flowers and music notes. He turned the key and opened the lid, it played a joyfully happy tune one of adventurous, wonder, joy. Citrus was hypnotized by this strange thing; she just watched it with a wondrous look on her face.

"Hummm…I should give you something too." Nova said to Citrus.

She handed Citrus over to Sparks and walked over to a chest in her room, she opened it and pulled out a golden stuffed dog.

"From me." She handed Citrus the dog.

Sparks gave her an evil grin.

"Not one word, Sparks…Not one word." Nova threatened.

Sparks raised his hands in defeat and smiled nervously. (Anime sweat drop)

"Are you going to come to training later?" Sparks handed Citrus back to Nova

"Don't count me out, just cause I have to take care of this little munchkin!" Nova stated happily.

Sparks started to leave, but before he did he patted Citrus's head. He very quickly kissed Nova on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"Why that little flirt, I ought to pound him!" She thought out loud.

"Nove…." (No V)

Nova looked down at her little one. " _Did you say something?"_

"Nove!" Citrus babbled.

Nova smiled, for Citrus had said her first word.

 **Dreamer: So how was that?**

 **LoneAuthoress: Citrus is so cute….wait MANDURINS CLONE!**

 **Dreamer: Yah…**

 **LoneAuthoress: oh dear….**

 **Dreamer: I hope you all enjoy this, see you later gators.**


	4. Citrus part 4

**Me: Greeting!**

 **Imaginaeria: Sup!**

 **Me: Welcome to a new chapter!**

 **Imaginaeria: WOOTCHA! That's one heck of the way to start a chapter!**

 **Me: Just keep reading…**

Nova was taking a nice warm bubble bath, when someone started rubbing her shoulders. She assumed it was Sparks, but he was griping her shoulders a little hard.

"Sparks, that hurts." Nova asking him to stop, nicely.

The voice that answered was **not** Sparks.

"Citrus isn't safe from me…" A familiar voice stated evilly.

Nova's pupils became small and the world seemed like it collapsed. She jumped up and jumped back.

"MANDURIN!" She screamed and activated her fists.

"She **will** be mine!" He walked menacing towards her.

The room changed into a nursery where Citrus was crying from a cradle. Nova ran towards the cradle, but when she got there Citrus wasn't in the cradle. Nova spun around, looking franticly for Citrus. She heard crying behind her, she turned on her heel and saw Mandarin, holding a very upset Citrus.

"Give her back!" Nova shouted in fear.

"I made her with my own blood! She belongs to me!" Mandarin said as he began to seem farther and farther away.

Nova ran after her crying child, but the hall way kept getting longer and longer. The floor disappeared beneath her and she hit the cold, hard, ground.

She snapped up and awake, right into the arms of Sparks. She was in a dimly lit lab, Gibson standing next to a table, looking worried.

"What? Where am I?" She asked out of breath.

"You were knocked out by a falling sand bag during training; Gibson brought you to the lab to make sure your head was ok. You started freaking out in your sleep; screaming and waving your arms around like we were trying to kill you." Sparks answered, clearly worried about her.

" _It was all a dream…"_ She relaxed but then remembered something; "Where's Citrus?"

"Playing with Otto…" Sparks replied still worried. 

Nova relaxed again and laid back down for a moment.

"What were you dreaming about?" Gibson asked.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." Nova said.

"It made you scream and punch in your sleep. As far as I know you don't normally do that." Sparks Added.

Gibson gave Sparks a strange look, after a few seconds, Sparks realized why.

"DON'T TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEX!" Sparks snapped as he and Nova were both flustered and blushing at the misinterpretation

The alarm went off and everyone headed to the main control room.

"A giant squid is attacking the underwater research station. Jinmay take Citrus back to your house, we'll have to use the whole robot for this one." Chiro stated.

Jinmay nodded and took Citrus from Otto and headed out. Nova gave a loving wave to Citrus as she left.

 **Jinmays apartment**

Jinmays room was pink, white, and decorated with flower markings. Jinmay sat Citrus on her bed, but Citrus began to cry. " _Oh no, not again."_ Jinmay thought.

"It's ok. It's alright. Don't worry." Jinmay looked around the room for something to entertain her with.

She got out her small electric piano and set it in front of Citrus, and started playing music. Citrus poked at the keys and giggled when they made a sound. It wasn't long before she was singing in monkey and creating a song. Jinmay watched on amazed at Citrus's fast learning. _"Not bad for a baby."_

 **About an hour later;**

Jinmay opened the door for Nova, who had come to take Citrus home. As she walked in the door, Citrus came running on all fours.

"MOMMY!" Citrus stood on her hind legs and hugged Nova.

Nova looked down at Citrus, confused. Within an hour she learned to walk, run, stand on her hind legs, and say "mommy", Nova was amazed to say the least.

"Thank you for watching her, Jimmy." Nova thanked Jinmay.

Jinmay nodded and smiled. Nova smiled and picked up Citrus, and headed home.

As the weeks passed on, and Nova continued to have nightmares about every 4 days. Citrus was now the physical age of 11. Gibson taught her math, science, grammar. Sparks tried to take her up in the Fist Rocket once, but Nova wouldn't let him. Citrus watched Nova's training and unknowingly to Nova, she picked up fighting moves. Otto taught her mechanic stuff, which Citrus used to make a music playing device. Antauri told her about the power primate, which she had difficulty paying attention to. Chiro told her about the adventures they had. Despite the fact that Nova is Citrus's 'mom', she acts more like Sparks.

Nova walked into Gibson's lab thinking Citrus was still there, she wasn't.

"Where's Citrus?" She asked Gibson.

"She's outside with Otto." He stated as he looked at Citrus's homework.

Nova felt a little Anxious, about it being just her and Otto. What if they were attacked? She new she shouldn't worry so much, but if you had nightmares about losing your child often, you would be worried to.

 **Outside:**

Otto and Citrus were having a race, and Citrus was winning. As she got to the finish line (a tree) and stopped to take a breather. A large shadow traveled across the ground, Otto looked up In horror, to see a large bird formless heading towards Citrus.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted at her, but it was too late. The bird flew off with her. Otto sent a distress signal to the rest of the team and flew after it, but it got way.

"OTTO! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!? Nova screamed.

"Nova, I know you're upset, but don't take it out on Otto." Antauri tried to calm her down.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Otto, it's not your fault." Nova apologized.

Without any of the teams doing, the main screen turned on a live video feed. It Mandarin, clearly in the sky somewhere; he was holding a sword at the neck of a struggling Citrus.

"Hello, Hyper Force…" He spoke menacingly.

"If you hurt her, so help me I'll…!" Nova was cut off.

"She'll be safe and sound if you do what I say…"

"Were listening…" Chiro responded.

"There's a black van outside. Go inside it."

The team did as they were asked.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else:**

Abovethe savage lands a large bird was flying over. On top of the bird sat Mandarin holding onto an upset, struggling, Citrus.

"Stop squirming!" Mandarin was losing his grip on the child.

"LET ME GO!" she continued to fight back.

She punched Mandarin in the face, in shock he let go of her. she fell off the bird into the jungle below. She fell into a river, which quickly took her further into the jungle. The water raged around her and made it hard to breath.

"HELP! *cough* ME!" She felt a log hit the back of her head, then she started to black out.

 **Ok this wasn't the best chapter, but It had to be done. See you next time. :D**


	5. Citrus part 5

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!  
Fighting any evil, they are Shuggazoom's hope  
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

 _Defeating any foe!_

* * *

Citrus woke up on a river bank. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "Hello?" No response. The jungle was silent as death itself; the only noise was the river. She walked further into the jungle, something was calling too her. She approached a large abandoned building covered in foliage. "What is this place?" She went inside.

Citrus Jumped back as a video screen turned on, she slipped and fell on her back. "Oww…" She sat up and looked at her feet, it turns out she had slipped because of a loose floor panel. She opened it up further and found a box of blue prints and instructions. They were all signed by someone of the name; " _Alchemist?"_ The instructions lead her to a secret room that was filled with test tubes and books. In the middle of room was a large machine. She found the machine's blueprints next to it on a table _. "It's a roboazier…!"_ To put it simply; normal monkeys go in and cyborg monkeys come out. All she needed was to find a bit of extra metal.

 **Somewhere else:**

Nova and the rest of the team were taken deep into the savage lands; power limiting cuffs were placed on their hands.

"She'll be alright…" Chiro assured.

"I hope so…" Nova answered.

They approached a cave.

 **Back to Citrus:**

She found the chemicals and metal scraps needed in a box labeled; "Extras." She put them in the machine and got inside. _"For my family!"_ There was a problem; it had to be switched on from the outside. She was about to get out and think, but the switch went down by itself. The machine started to send sleep waves over Citrus, who started to close her eyes.

 **Back to the Hyper Force:**

"What are you going to do now?" Chiro asked Mandarin angrily.

"Just a little reprograming…" Formless strapped the Hyper Force to a wall.

"Wheres Citrus?!" Nova snapped.

"Don't worry; she'll be safe as long as you don't do anything to make me mad." He lied.

Formless began to put mind control spiders on the their heads.

 **Back to Citrus.**

She began to wake up; numbers flashed before her eyes and her arms felt different. She climbed out of the pod, feeling wobbly in the legs. "wow…" it was like she was wearing untinted goggles, despite that her new optics were honey gold. Her arms felt kind of like she was wearing metal gloves that couldn't come off. Citrus jumped back in shock as a shelf in the room broke and crashed to the floor. Among the bits of broken was some old 'leather' vest, it looked like it might fit her. She put it on, a little big but works. "Ok time to find my family."

She ran out of the building and straight into a group of formless. They approached her like zombies, she stepped back in fear. "Come on, I have weapons!" She tried to summon her weapons, but she didn't know how. "…Right?" One of the formless pounced and grabbed her, the others surrounded her. She struggled against their griped, trying to get away. Something sparked inside her, and in that second she slammed her hands together. A powerful sound wave destroyed the formless, spreading slim everywhere. She looked at her hands, she was holding a pair of amber colored energy cymbals. She looked around at the damage she caused, and smiled.

 **Back to the team;**

The monkey team screamed out in pain as the mind control spiders electrocuted them.

Mandarin was about to pull down the lever again, but was interrupted;

"Ready to rock?" Citrus said confidently from the entrance of the cave.

"You're alive?!" Mandarin said amazed.

"WHAT?!" Nova yelled from her spot, she started to struggle out of her chains.

"What happened, why are you bionic now?" Gibson asked

"Tell you later."

"You don't belong with them! You're made from my DNA!" Mandarin stated.

"What?" Citrus questioned.

The others looked on, unsure what they should do.

"I made you in a test tube, from my blood. They took you from me!"

"Is that true?" Citrus looked over at Nova confusedly.

Nova looked down at the ground sadly, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Yes…." Nova answered sadly.

Citrus looked at the ground with a blank expression.

"Join me!" Mandarin outstretched his hand for Citrus to take.

Citrus looked up at him, and smirked. She took his hand. The others stared in disbelief; Nova felt her heart break in a thousand pieces. (Incoming El Tigre reference)

"Thanks!" Citrus smirked.

"For the offer?" Mandarin raised a brow in confusion.

"No, for sticking your hand out like an idiot." She swung him over her shoulder into the cave wall.

She ran over to the team at tried to free them. A formless came up from behind and smacked her across the cave.

"CITRUS!" The team yelled.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to make you join me…" Mandarin walked towards her, planning on using the mind spiders on her.

Nova started to heat up with anger, the web chains holding her started to melt and snap. As Mandarin got about a foot away from Citrus, she snapped open her eyes and summoned her cymbals.

Banging her cymbals together she shouted "CYMBAL CYCLONE!" A strong horizontal whirlwind bashed him back into the cave wall, Hard.

"Wow!" Otto gasped.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sparks asked, amazed.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Nova got out of the web chains and took off the mind spider. She then freed Antauri, who in turn helped free the others. Nova ran over to Citrus and gave her a big hug. They turned around to get Mandarin, but he was already gone.

"Let's go home, team." Chiro stated.

"I have to do something first though." Citrus added.

She walked in front of the equipment and summoned her cymbals; "TAMBURINE TUNE UP!" She sent a large shockwave, destroying the equipment.

"Ok, now we can go home." She smiled.

 **A few days later.**

Citrus was physically the age of 12 now.

"TAMBAURIN TWISTER!" Citrus threw one of cymbals, which created a small twister, destroying the targets.

Nova, and Antauri watched from the observation area of the training room.

"She's strong." Nova stated.

"Like the one who raised her." Antauri added.

Nova looked over at Antauri and smiled, he smiled back. Gibson walked in the room holding a clipboard.

"Her growth accelerants have used up all there energy so she will age naturally now."

"Good." Antauri stated.

Nova let out a sigh of relief. "She might be made from his DNA, but she's nothing like him." Nova stated.

* * *

 _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!  
If you need a hero, that's the name you should know  
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!  
Come on with us - let's go!_

 **That's the end of the Citrus ark, next up is…..*drum roll*…: Nightshade!**


	6. Nightshade part 1

Skeleton king sat on his throne, in silent solitude. For the past month or so his power has been much weaker than normal. His power is fueled by the Nether World. Ever since the Hyper Force destroyed his connection to the neither world, his power has been at an all-time low. Footsteps could be heard walking into the room. It was mandarin.  
"Sire?" Mandarin asked carefully.

"Yes. What is it?" Skeleton King answered lazily.

"Someone by the name of 'Shogun Death' is here to see you…" Mandarin stated.

"Let him in!" Skeleton bellowed.

Mandarin ran off towards the doorway, a few minutes later he came back with a tall man behind him. He had a silver kabuto helmet, a metal mouth mask (like what the Shredder wears over his mouth), and his eyes like cats. A long blue cape, Japanese styled armor, and metal claws.

"Who are you? Only a brave fool would come see the god of all that is evil!" Skeleton King evilly chuckled.

"I am Shogun Death. Son of the Dark Swarm."

"You are the offspring of the Dark Swarm? Hummmm. What have you come here for?"

"I've heard you were having…. a difficult time. I just thought I would offer my services."

"What makes you think I need **your** help!" Skeleton King Bellowed.

"I don't think you **need** my help, I just thought you might **like** my help…" Shogun stated calmly.

Skeleton King tapped his chin in deep thought.

"What is it, exactly, that you came to offer?" Skeleton King questioned.

"Something that belonged to my father. A cursed warrior of great strength, someone who can take out anyone of your choosing! You have nothing to lose, only a possible gain…" Shogun stated confidently.

Skeleton King smiled evilly and looked over at Mandarin.

"Any suggestions, Mandarin?" Skeleton asked his top minion.

Mandarin perked up and grinned evilly. "Antauri is a powerful enemy, if this so called 'warrior' can kill the great silver monkey, then we would be more than one step closer to defeating the Hyper Force."

"Good choice…" Skeleton King gave Shogun the OK to put his plan in action.

Shogun Death pulled a necklace out from his cape; It was a black string with a glowing, purple orb, pendant.

"Show me where this 'sliver monkey' is located." Shogun asked.

Skeleton King waved his staff in circular motion, creating a portal above Fireworks bay, an amusement park on the beach.

"DEMON HEAR MY CALL! RAGE AND ROAR! DESTROY MY EMEMYS! SHOW NO MERCY! I COMMAND YOU TO KILL THE SILVER MONKEY!" Shogun commanded

A purple glowing smoke began emitting from the orb, It swirled along the ground making a shape. It glowed blindingly bright for a second, leaving a figure standing in the smoke; a cat, about 2 ½ feet tall, Eggplant colored fur (8b1b75), black armor, black boots, black choker leotard, black helmet with ear holes, neon magenta jewel on helmet and chest plate, neon magenta metal shoulder pads, metal claw gloves with jewels on back of hand. The pupils of her eyes were magenta, the white part of her eyes were black. She had wings like a demon.

"Here." Shogun threw the necklace to Mandarin.

"Don't break it…" Shogun warned

She raised her wings and jumped though the portal.

 **Sorry if the description is bad…**


	7. Nightshade part 2

Citrus groaned for the 3ed time in the past 5 minutes. It was the middle of spring, and the flowers were blooming. But that wasn't what she was annoyed by, it was Nova and Sparks. Those two had been acting lovey-dovey since they left the robot that evening. The team had went out for some fun at Fireworks Bay, Citrus had hoped she would get to spend some time with her mom, but nope; she was laughing at his jokes. Her mom wasn't ignoring her or anything, but geez, get a room! Citrus walked over to Antauri, who was looking at an aquarium in a little souvenir shop.

"It seems the Sugar Hearts have gotten to them." Antauri chuckled at the sight of Sparks and Nova getting along so well.

"The what?" Citrus asked confused.

"Antauri, don't tell me you honestly believe that myth?" Gibson asked, doubtfully.

"With all the magic I've seen, I'll believe just about anything." Antauri answered solemnly.

"What are Sugar Hearts? Aren't those a candy? " She asked confusedly.

"Well yes, but I was referring to the flower. Those pink and red ones." Antauri pointed to a flower vase on the store counter. Sweet pink heart shaped petals, with red steams and red heart shaped leaves.

"An old myth says being around them makes people who are in love more romantic toward each other." Antauri explained.

Citrus closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue in disgust. Antauri laughed in response, and Gibson rolled his eyes.

"I'm in agreement with her…" Gibson mumbled under his breath.

Sparks and Nova were walking by some games, one of them being a ring toss.

"Hey, how about I win you something…" Sparks smiled.

Nova raised a brow, leaned back, and put her hands on her hips

"Why? Because you think can't win a ring toss?" Nova sassed, though still smiling.

"No, I just **want** to win you something..." Sparks gave a half smirk, half smile.

Nova thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, I can't stop you…so…" Nova answered.

Sparks smiled and they walked up to the ring toss game. He played two rounds, and the game owner asked what prize they wanted. Nova pointed to a red stuffed dog, he handed it to her and they left.

"You chose a red one, any specific reason for that?" Sparks smirked.

"Nope! Just liked the color today!" Nova blushed.

Sparks smiled happily to himself at the comment.

Antauri meanwhile was watching a rollercoaster with Gibson and Citrus. Suddenly there was an explosion at the loading station; people came running out, smoke and fire at the entrance. The roller-coaster began to go out of control. Gibson, Citrus, and Antauri began to run, but Antauri stopped, he sensed a presence behind him.

 ***CRACK!*** The sound of a whip crack came from behind him. He slowly turned around.

"Gibson, I think you're going to have to handle that by yourself…." Antauri said slowly, just loud enough for them to hear.

A purple cat wearing black armor walked toward him, glaring intimidatingly at Antauri, clearly after him. *CRACK!* She swung a purple whip around her head, cracking it intimidatingly. *CRACK!* She walked around him, looking for the best method of attack. *CRACK!* She growled and attacked. Meanwhile the other team members were busy with other issues around the park.

Antauri dodged a claw swipe, but she turned around so quickly he couldn't a second time; she dropped on all fours and back kicked him, (she fights like cat woman, if that helps) He landed on his back. She pounced on top of him and was about to claw him in the face, but he quickly phased though the ground. He reappeared behind her quite a few feet away.

"Why do you wish to attack me so bad? I have done nothing to anger you! Please stop! " with a stern tone Antauri tried to reason.

She growled/hissed at him before attacking at him again. He stood still, for he was still in his ghost form, she couldn't possible hit him. Something at the back of his neck, in his instincts made him move, and it's a good thing they did. Her claws slashed his arm, creating a long deep gash. Antauri's eyes widened, his phasing was little good for this fight.

She was just getting started.

He decided he would fly and try to lure her out of the park. He jumped in the air and flew, headed for the empty side of the parking lot. She quickly took to the sky and the chase was on. Her wings were much faster than his jetpack, so she quickly got close to him.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri used his scream attack hoping to catch her by surprise. She quickly let out her own sound attack, it sounded like a flacon scream. The two attacks canceled each other out.

Antauri landed on the pavement and prepared for her next attack.

 **-Sometime later; -**

The remaining team met up at the spot they saw Antauri was seen last. They had just got done stopping the rest of the problems that happened at the park.

"Where's Antauri?" Chiro asked out of breath.

"He was here last. He was fighting off some creature while I and Citrus had to handle the roller coaster…" Gibson explained.

Chiro tried to call Antauri on his communicator, but he wasn't answering.

"What kind of 'creature'?" Chiro asked nervously.

Just then Antauri came phasing through the fence, clearly thrown. He slowly got up and flickered out of ghost mode. His communicator (ear thing) was half scratched off, he had large claw marks on his chest. His arm had a large gash in it, (though he can't feel pain in his arms) his jet pack had deep claw marks in them, and his left optical was cracked. The team stared in horror at how he was hurt so bad, Gibson and Otto ran over and helped him off the ground. Blue 'blood' and sparks coming from his wounds.

The cat flew over the fence to see the entire team waiting for her. She had quite a few scratch marks as well, though only somewhat weakened.

"CHIRO-SPERO!"  
"MAGNA-TINGLER BLAST!"  
"STING-RING!"  
"LASER CRISS-CROSS!"  
"HEARTBEAT!"  
"CYMBAL CYCLONE!"

The team used each of their energy attacks on her at once, she roared in pain and fell to the ground. The team's eyes widened when she started to get up, though extremely shaky. Otto then used his saws to cut down a large neon sign, which fell on her. The team was starting to be really creeped out when she crawled out from under the sign, extremely hurt though. She was about to attack but strangely stopped and flew off towards the savage lands.

"We need to get him back to the robot!" Chiro ordered.

The team left the park and headed home to the robot.

 **-At some old ruins-**

The cat fell on the ground extremely in need of healing.

"GET UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOST TO BE A POWERFULL WARRIOR!" The clone yelled at her.

"Be patent. That was only the first attack. She knows how he fights now, she **will** kill him in their next fight, but for now she needs to heal." Shogun said calmly.

"Hunpf!" Mandarin threw the orb at the blue demon, who quickly grabbed it.

"Be careful with that!" Shogun hissed. "RETURN, SPINX!" he commanded.

Purple smoke swirled around her, covering her. It then returned to the orb, taking her with it.

"Now that you **really** know how to work the orb, I'm leaving it to you. Whatever you do, **don'** t let it break…" With that Shogun left all the responsibly with Mandarin.

 **-Back at the robot-**

Antauri lay on a medical table, recharging, letting his internal repair system heal his wounds. The team unsure what they were going to do about that monster…Whatever they were going to do, would have to wait till Antauri woke up. Chiro sat in a lab chair, thinking. He felt bad, if only he had been there to help Antauri. As a hero it was it was his job was to protect Sugazoom, as the chosen one it was his job to defeat the Skeleton King with his team, as Chiro his job it to protect his family. He felt like he failed the last one. Antauri woke up, sensing that Chiro felt bad.

"Chiro, it's my fault. I thought I could handle her." Antauri tried to reason.

"No, it's my fault you're so hurt…I let you down…" Chiro depressed.

"It's not your fault, don't think that way…." Antauri calmed.

Chiro continued to look sad. Antauri sighed is slight frustration.

"Would you feel better if I let you make it up to me somehow, despite it not being your fault." Antauri chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"How?" Chiro asked a little happier.

"Well, I would like some orange juice if you don't mind…" Antauri chuckled.

"That's it?" Chiro asked confused.

"Yes." Antauri responded. He had lost a lot of 'blood', orange juice is good for that. (I hear anyways)

"Ok then!" Chiro chuckled and left towards the kitchen.

Antauri thought about the strange creature that attacked him. " _Most curious, I'v never seen something fight so mindlessly, but still be that powerful and instinct driven…."_

 **Well this changed drastically from beginning to end...**


	8. Nightshade part 3

**Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

 **Fighting any evil, they are Shuggazoom's hope**

 **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

 **Defeating any foe**

* * *

It was morning and the robot was quiet, well, almost quiet. Pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen, Otto was trying to make breakfast. Antauri woke up to his wounds mostly healed, a few still healing, making him sore and tired. Though he was sore, he was also hungry, he needed to eat. He made his way to the kitchen, an occasional sting of pain in his side. He got to the kitchen to find Otto attempting to make chocolate blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning, Otto." Antauri smiled

"Mornin!" Otto said back.

Antauri pulled up a chair at the table, flinching in pain as he sat down. Sparks and Gibson came into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"How you feeling, Tauri?" Sparks asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sore…" Antauri stated dryly.

"At least you don't have any scars." Otto added.

"It's a good thing you have that internal repair system, without it healing you would be a lot harder." Gibson explained.

Citrus and Nova then came into the kitchen. Antauri raised a brow looking behind them, wondering where Chiro was.

"Where's Chiro?" Antauri asked concerned.

"He's been in the main room all morning, looking at battle strategies." Gibson Answered.

"It's weird. The kid's not normally like that." Sparks added.

"I tried to get him to come and eat, but he says he's not hungry…He looked busy with something…" Nova started.

Antauri thought about it for a moment before adding to the conversation.

"I feel we should let him work. He will come when he's hungry or done." Antauri concluded.

The others nodded.

 **-After Breakfast.-**

* * *

"Were going to capture the cat demon…" Chiro stated.

"And just how are we going to find her?" Sparks asked.

"Were gonna have to figure out something! She won't stop hunting Antauri in till…." Otto continued .

"In till He's dead…" Chiro added darkly

"Well, we could scout for her…" Citrus said from her spot next to Nova.

"That would be time consuming….perhaps another solution…" Gibson added.

"What you got Gibs?" Chiro asked.

"Don't call me that!" Gibson groaned. "Her powers likely have a residue, an 'aura' you might say. If we can create a machine to detect that residue, then we can detect her." Gibson explained.

"I'm on it!" Otto fist pumped.

"Well then that's the plan. Gibson you'll take Antauri's patrol shift. Hit's too dangerous for him to go, with the cat demon after him" Chiro stated.

Antauri didn't like the current situation, besides being hunted by a she-demon. He felt like he was being babied, and it hurt a little thing he had known as pride. Antauri's not a very prideful monkey, but this one of the few things that hurt it. But, Chiro did have a point. If this was any of the others he would strongly agree with Chiro, so he decided to stay quiet and nod.

"I'll stop at the amusement park and gather items that she had been contact with, hopefully they will have a traceable residue on them." Gibson continued.

"Ok, everyone too you work." Chiro smiled as the meeting ended.

Otto ran off to his gadget room, to start working on the tracer. Gibson and Sparks headed off to their patrol. Chiro, Citrus, and Antauri headed towards the training room.

 **-Training room-**

* * *

Chiro trained while Antauri watched from the observation room. Antauri didn't know what was wrong, he felt… well…weak… He didn't know why, but he felt depressed, weak, caged. No matter what room he went too, it still felt too small. Like there was an invisible cage surrounding him. Perhaps it had something to do with the cat demon.

 **-After Patrol-**

* * *

A few hours' later Sparks and Gibson came back from patrol. Otto ran into Gibson's lab with a new scanner, ready to adjust it to sense the cat demons energy.

"Ok Otto, I isolated and amplified her energy signature from my samples into this box." Gibson held up a box, the light bending inside, like heat off a sidewalk.

Gibson placed to box on a table and moved out of the way. Otto started to adjust his scanner, after a few minutes it started to glow and beep. Otto moved it in different directions, the signal got stronger when he made it face the box. It worked.

"WOHO!" Otto fist pumped.

"Let's go inform Chiro." Gibson stated.

 **-Training room-**

* * *

Chiro was taking a breather when the training simulation unexpectedly shutdown. Gibson and Otto came into the training room holding a device of some sort.

"It's finished!" Otto said excitedly.

"Good job you two!" Chiro gave thumbs up.

He took out his communicator and spoke into it; "Ok monkey team, the scanner is up and running. Get ready, we go hunting for the cat demon at 7;00 (sunset).

 **-Weapons room -**

* * *

Nova and Sparks were gathering trap supplies. Nova was putting flash bangs in a bag and was about to take them to one of the fist rockets, when two arms wrapped around her waist. Sparks nuzzled her neck and wrapped his tail around hers. Nova's face heated up as she tried to ignore him.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled as she tried to look busy.

Sparks mumbled something that made her face turn bright red.

 ***SLAP***

Sparks was left on the floor with invisible hearts spinning around his head and in his eyes, a bright hand mark imprinted on his cheek. Nova turned up her nose with a humph and left with the flash bangs, her tail held high.

 **-Later-**

* * *

The team was flying above the clouds in the head and fists of the super robot, following the slow beep of the scanner. Sparks, Chiro and Otto were in the Fist Rocket 3. Antauri, Gibson, and Nova were in Fist Rocket 4. They had the intercom on so they could hear each other.

"It's a good thing it's so cloudy today." Chiro thought out loud

"Ya, we can hide in the clouds. But it also makes it hard to see." Sparks added.

"Think well find her tonight?" Nova asked.

Otto's scanner started to go crazy.

"I think she's found us!" Gibson exclaimed as he saw an object approaching them fast on the radar.

* * *

 **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

 **If you need a hero, that's the name you should know**

 **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

 **Come on with us - let's go!**


	9. Nightshade part 4

" _ **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**_

* * *

The cat demon quickly got on the roof of the Fist Rocket 3, and started to dig her claws into it.

"HEY! GET OFF OF MY SHIP!" Sparks tried to shake her, but she held on.

She clawed her way into the power cables, Gibson couldn't shoot in fear of hitting his brother's fist rocket. She managed to disconnect the power, causing the rocket to lose power.

"Ah, shoot…." Sparks muttered as he and the others braced for impact.

 ***Crash***

"Everyone… ok?" He panted out.

"Ya, I'm good." Chiro groaned.

After a moment of silence Chiro become concerned. "Wait, where the hell is Antauri."

Sparks and Chiro looked around the cockpit franticly. He was gone. Sparks and Chiro exited the Fist Rocket through the roof hatch. The demon and Antauri were locked in combat; she managed to slam him into a large rock, hurting his side.

"HEY! GET AWAY OF HIM! CHIRO SPERO!" Chiro shot a lightning bolt.

She jumped to the side, avoiding his attack. Gibson fired a laser from his fist rocket, which she avoided. She flew up and clawed out the rockets power cables of Gibson's ship, causing it to also crash. She landed on the ground and growled. she was surrounded by the team. She growled and pounced at Chiro.

She slammed full force into metal bars.

"Good job Jinmay!" Chiro gave thumbs up to his flying girlfriend.

She responded with her own thumbs up and a smile.

Jinmay had dropped a specially made cage onto the cat demon; Chiro had planned this all along. He had her follow from distance and drop it on the demon when it's wasn't paying attention. The she-demon tried to claw her way out.

"Try all you like, but you're not getting out of that cage. I formulated the combination of metals, and Otto welded it. Not even Mandarins sword can cut those bars." Gibson very proudly explained.

"Gibson, I'm not sure she cares." Sparks rolled his eyes.

Gibson groaned and crossed his arms in a pout.

Chiro started to help Antauri up; Antauri noticed the demon tense up and take a deep breath.

"LOOK OUT!" Antauri pulled Chiro out of the way just as the demon let out a sonic screech attack.

The team was blasted back by the screech. As the monkey team tried to get up, they were amazed at what the cat demon was doing; she was squeezing **through** the bars. First her head, then she squirmed the rest of herself through. She then pounced at the nearest team member, Nova. The golden warrior back handed the she demon.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT!" Sparks snapped as he tried to help Nova.

"Cats can get their bodies through anything that they can fit their head through!" Gibson enlightened as he tried to land a hit on her.

Antauri slashed her side, she screeched in pain. She quickly swiped across his chest, rather deeply.

"ANTAURI!" The team shouted.

Before he could dodge, she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. The great force of the impact, mixed with it being his neck, paralyzed him. He had to watch as the demon attacked his team, unable to do anything. His team was scratched and beaten. He tried to stay awake, in case he somehow could help, but his systems gave out and he fell unconscious.

 **Sometime later;**

* * *

Antauri woke up in the med room, his team mates sitting in various places. Everyone looked scratched and beaten. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He noticed a blue furred tail out of the corner of his eye, he quickly conclude that it was Gibson. He felt the blue scientists moving wires around in the back of his neck. After a few moments he felt his limbs and could move again.

Antauri was incredibly concerned about his team "Is anyone seriously injured?"

"Well, clearly there are injuries, but nothing too serious." Gibson answered.

The blue monkey was about to treat one of his own chest wounds, but Antauri went over to help.

"And the demon?" Antauri furthered.

"She got away." Chiro answered.

Gibson looked around the room and sighed sadly "I'm sorry….."

"Gibson it's not…." Chiro was interrupted.

"I knew that cats could do that, but my calculations showed that the holes were too small. It seems my calculations were wrong….I'm sorry." Gibson continued.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so hasty too catch her." Chiro tried to reassure Gibson.

"But…." Gibson was interrupted by Antauri.

"It's no one's fault, this is just another dangerous situation life has put us through." Antauri sighed "…..everyone should go get some rest. I will be in my room." With that Antauri left.

 **A few hours later;**

* * *

Chiro knocked on Antauri's door, seeking wisdom. There was no answer. After a few moments he got worried and opened the door. Antauri wasn't there, just a note on his bed. Chiro's eyes widened as he read the note, he then immediately mobilized the team.

" _I have left to confront her.  
I hope that I will return, but if not, I want you all to know that I love you.  
You are my family."_

He had ran away.

 **Somewhere else;**

* * *

Antauri was already in the savage lands, homing in on the monster with Otto's scanner. He wouldn't normally ever do this, but this was his team. She was after him, and she would kill everyone else to get too him. He wasn't going to let that happen. If she wanted to fight him, that was exactly what she was going to get.


	10. Nightshade part 5

**"** **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

Antauri made his way through the thick jungle, the scanner pointing the way. He came to a wall of foliage; he moved a branch out of the way and came to a clearing. He looked around in amazement; the clearing was almost completely filled with the ruins of an ancient castle. Not extremely big, but a castle nonetheless. Amazingly, it was mostly intact. He was about to run towards the castle, but he heard footsteps. He quickly ran to a pile of rubble for cover, it was Mandarin's skeletal clone.

"SHOGUN!" Mandarin shouted as he walked up the entrance stairs, clearly peeved.

Mandarin disappeared into the castle entrance; Antauri took the opportunity and ran to the side of the castle and carefully watched from the window. Hiding in the shadow of the window. He looked into a large room, likely the throne room. A strange man in katurian armor stood, watching Mandurin walk toward him.

"SHE STILL HASN'T KILLED HIM!" Mandarin yelled at the strange man, holding up a purple orb.

"I really wish you would stop asking me to meet you here for no reason." Shogun looked at his metal claws in boredom.

"Shogun you said she was more than a match to fight him!" He continued to scream.

 _"_ _It seems we have a new enemy…"_ Antauri thought to himself.

"You must be a bit more patient; it's only been two attacks. He's been injured, his team is injured, and his robot is injured; She's done more to hurt them in 2 days than you've done in a month." Shogun smirked, despite not being able to see it under his mask.

Mandarin growled in annoyance.

"If you excuse me, I have to take care of some business elsewhere." Shogun prepared to leave.

"What kind of business could you possibly have?!" Mandarin snapped.

"Spoilers." Shogun wagged his finger, and then vanished in a cloud of blue fire.

Antauri sensed something strange about the orb, he concentrated deeply on it.

 _"_ _Help…."_

" _What in the name of Sugazoom!?_ " Antauri heard a strange voice coming from the orb.

"DEMON HEAR MY CALL! I SUMMONE YOU!" Mandarin held up the purple orb and purple mist swirl around it.

The mist then surrounded a place on the ground and then disappeared, leaving the cat demon in its place.

 _"_ _She must be connected to the orb!"_ Antauri mentally noted.

Antauri then concentrated on the orb again.

 _"_ _Let me go…"_ A week voice called again.

Antauri quickly realized something; someone was trapped in there.

The demon happened to look up to were Antauri was, she somehow saw him and growled at him.

"Antauri!" Mandarin hissed.

Antauri realized he was found out, he quickly phased into the wall to hid from sight.

"Kill him!" the undead simian ordered.

She quickly got into a fighting stance; she didn't know where he was though. Antauri pulled her into the ground by the legs, disorienting her. He then threw her out a nearby wall; she slid on the ground by her claws. He jumped out of the ground and used an long range attack

"Ghost Blades!" Antauri hit her, but her armor blocked any damage.

She ran him avoiding his attacks. He quickly phased into the ground, but she managed to scratch the side of his face. He jumped out of the ground somewhere else and used his monkey mind scream attack on her, smashing her into the wall and making her dizzy.

 ***SSHK***

Antauri looked down at his chest, there was harpoon in it. He looked behind him to see Mandarin holding a handheld harpoon gun. Before Mandarin could do anything, Antauri used his monkey mind scream and blasted him out the front door. The harpoon must have hit something important, because he could no longer phase. So he had to painfully pull out the harpoon without help from his phasing. Antauri then jumped outside and attacked Mandarin; they fought in hand to hand combat. The skeletal monkey pulled a knife out and stabbed Antauri in the side. He screeched in pain, and jumped away from Mandarin. The demon came back at him full force, throwing him back inside. He slid on the floor and painfully got up. She attacked him with her claws, he had difficulty dodging. She slammed him into the stone wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Kill him." Mandarin smirked while holding his arm in pain.

She raised her claw and prepared to strike.

 ***Crack***

Her claws were only a few inches from slicing his head off when she abruptly stopped. She let go of him a stepped back, holding her head in pain. Antauri slowly slid down the wall in pain, a trail of his blood on the wall. He opened his palm to reveal that he had the orb, and that it was cracked. Mandarin realized it was no longer round his neck; the silver monkey must have taken hit when they were fighting. Antauri glared at the orange monkey as he crushed the orb into pieces. Purple glowing smoke flew out of the broken orb and surrounded the cat demon, she screeched in pain. The screaming stopped and the smoke dissipated, she was on her hands and knees, panting hard. She slowly stood up, and looked up from the ground at Mandarin. Her eyes were different, black slit pupils and her iris's were a pinkish purple. She glared at him and growled.

"FLACONS SCREAM!" She unleashed her sonic scream attack on the skeletal monkey.

By time Mandarin recovered from the attack, both the demon and Antauri were gone.

 **Somewhere else**

* * *

The team had taken the entire robot in search of Antauri, Jinmay in the Brain Scrambler. They headed towards the Savage Lands the most likely place he would be, since that's where the demon headed last.

"Why the hell would he do something like this!?" Chiro was ticked off.

"Don't worry, well find him. I just hope he's all right." Jinmay tried to comfort him through com system.

"You and me both." Chiro agreed.

"I swear, the next time I see that demons, I'll bash her face in." Nova was also ticked off.

"Nova, calm your language. Citrus might be not be onboard, but she's still linked into the com system. You as well Chiro." Gibson warned, feeling that 'bash her face in' wasn't appropriate for children of her age.

"Sorry Citrus." Both apologized to the young monkey.

There was no answer.

"Are you still mad that Chiro made you wait of Jinmay's house?" Sparks asked, smiling little.

"Yes." She answered grumpily.

"It's just to dangerous this time, maybe next time." Chiro reassured.

The team could her huff in annoyance.

"Hey! There's something flying towards us!" Otto looked at his scanner.

Everyone looked at their individual scanners. The robot then abruptly stopped walking.

"Hey!" Chiro's fiddled with the control's, none of them would work.

"It's landing on the robots shoulder!" Gibson explained.

The team headed towards the shoulder; they found the cat demon holding and unconscious Antauri.

"He need's medical attention." The demon stated bluntly, surprising the other with the fact she can speak.

Nova and Sparks walked over to her, slowly at first. After they saw she meant no harm, they took Antauri from her. As soon at the silver monkey was out of her arms, she collapsed, clearly exhausted.

"Gibson, Otto, take her to the med bay." Chiro said unsure.


	11. Nightshade 6

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

Antauri woke up in the med bay, again. He was in his healing pod this time. Gibson was sitting in a chair, clearly tired. The silver monkey looked around the room; he noticed the demon in a spare healing pod inside the med bay prison cell, clearly out cold. She had a breathing mask around her face, and her limbs were chained to the floor of the pod. Gibson noticed Antauri was awake and gave him a warm smile, happy he was alright. The blue monkey walked over to the control panel and began draining the liquid from the pod. Once it was done draining the pod opened up and Gibson helped him out.

"Thank goodness you're alright; we were starting to get really worried. You've been unconscious for almost week!" Gibson helped Antauri to a chair and handed him towel.

"What about her?" Antauri asked while looking at the cell.

"She's fainted when she brought you to us; she hasn't woken up since. Aside from flesh wounds, she suffered extreme exhaustion." Gibson explained.

"I see…" Antauri shivered a tad bit, the robot was a bit cold today.

"I will go get the team and tell them that you've woken up." with that Gibson left the room.

Antauri dried himself off and located a blanket. He heard a sound from the cell and looked over; she had woken up and was pounding on the glass, clearly distressed. He went over to the control panel and drained the liquid. She stood there, unmoving, shivering. He opened the cell door and tried to calm her.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Antauri carefully opened the pod and stepped inside.

She looked up at him, she clearly wasn't ready to talk, she was still absorbing all that had happened.

He closed the pod door and pressed a button on the side, it turned on a powerful blow-dryer inside the pod. After she was dry, he opened the pod and unchained her. Her sat her down in a chair and gave her a few blankets. Gibson came back with the team, they were happy to see Antauri was alright, but the demon startled them.

"Isn't she supposed to be locked up?!" Sparks became aggressive; she did try to kill Antauri after all.

"She's not going to hurt anyone." Antauri reassured.

Sparks rolled his eyes at Antauri's motherly nature. The team slowly walked in a sat down in various places.

"Antauri, could you tell us what happened?" Chiro tried to be calm, but frankly he wanted to yell at Antauri. He was a bit upset at his father figure for running away and almost being killed. But, he was back and safe now, and that's what mattered.

"Well…." Antauri explained what had happened that led up to the demon bringing him back to the team.

"Well, since she's not trapped anymore, we should take her back to wherever she comes from." Chiro concluded.

"From my calculations she's a katurian, so she's likely from Katuri." Gibson added.

"Don't waste your fuel…" The demon abruptly stated, startling the others.

"I lost my home a long time ago…" She added solemnly.

"What's your name?" Antauri asked gently.

She looked up at him for a second as if she wasn't expecting that question.

"Nightshade. That is my name." She answered.

"Well, Nightshade, could you tell us about where you come from? What happened that would keep you from going back?" Antauri asked, concerned yet kind.

She looked at the floor sadly, a dead inside kind of sad. Antauri frowned, whatever happened was clearly a painful memory.

"If you don't wish to talk about it, that's perfectly fine." Antauri reassured.

"No. I suppose I should tell you why I was trapped. You deserve to know" She took a deep breath before continuing.

The others subconsciously settled more into their seats, preparing for her story.

"I don't know how long I was trapped in that orb; it was very difficult to tell days from each other, but I know it was a **very** long time…" She continued her story, reliving the moments to when she was trapped.

"I belonged to one of the northern tribes, the Timber tribe to be exact. We lived by the sea, a mountain range behind us. My home was normally covered in snow and ice, but we lived for it. We hunted fish and deer as our food. We had houses and ships of wood. We were a village of Vikings. One day we were attacked by an army of living ink, the war raged on for months. One day I could no longer stand to see my village I so much pain. So I left in search of a wizard said to grant one wish to whoever found him. As I searched the far forests, I stumbled upon a hidden cave. Inside I found the wizard. He promised to grant me one wish, so I wish for the power to save my people. But I had to sign a contract, but I foolishly signed without reading, eager to save my home. It gave me wings, stronger armor, stronger claws, stronger fangs, greater speed, greater strength, and new magical ability's. I quickly flew back home, but I found my people in a large battle. Houses were on fire, the terrified screams of children filled the air. I found my family had been killed. I went to help the rest of my people, but I couldn't. I physically couldn't get up from the ground. The wizard walked into my line of sight, and revealed his true form, the leader of the black monsters that killed my people. He opened up the contract and showed me that I signed our defeat; I might have the power to save them, but I also sold my soul to the dark leader. I had to do whatever he said, and he said to attack what was left of my people. At that command I was sealed in the orb and my body did whatever he saw fit. As the years went on he was eventually sealed away, so I sat in a chest until shogun death found me and gave me to the Skeleton King. That is what happened." She explained solemnly.

No one said anything; they just looked sad and horrified, "Sorry" didn't exactly cover it.

"So, where you gonna go now?" Otto tilted his head, still frowning.

"I suppose I'll go to that forest and live there while fighting that Skeleton monster." She shrugged.

"Perhaps…you should stay here." Antauri thought out loud.

The rest of the team looked at him surprised.

"You don't have a home, and it seems you are planning on fighting the Skeleton King." Antauri continued.

Chiro looked down at Antauri. Perhaps Antauri had a point; they could use all the help they could get.

"We could use all the help we can get…. Would you like to stay here?" Chiro changed his attention to Nightshade.

She thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"Perhaps…if it's not too much trouble. I did try to kill the silver one; it's understandable if you wouldn't want me to stay." She was surprised at their sudden kindness.

"No, it's not too much trouble. It wasn't your decision to attack him." Chiro continued.

"Well, alright. I suppose that it would make the most sense…" She agreed.

There was an awkward silence before he continued.

"…it's Sparks turn to make dinner so that means soup. You can explore the robot…I guess that's it then." Chiro continued.

There was another awkward silence. Otto suddenly got an idea;

"Come on, I'll show you around the robot!" Otto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

The others sighed with relieve, thankful that Otto saved them from the awkward silence. Nova then realized something;

"Where's she going to sleep tonight?" She asked, raising a brow at Chiro.

Chiro chuckled nervously, he forgot about that detail. She needed somewhere to sleep until they could build her a room.

"Could she stay with you?" he smiled nervously at Nova, receiving an annoyed glare.

Things were already tight with Citrus in there; she didn't need another to share her room.

"Ok umm…" Chiro wasn't sure. She could stay in the med bay, but she'd been alone for the past who knows how long. Putting her in Sparks's room would just be weird, Gibson would likely annoy her with a bunch of questions, and she seemed a little weary of him.

"She could stay with me." Antauri interrupted the young leader's thoughts.

"As long as she is alright with it of course." Antauri quickly added.

"Dude, she tried to kill you! You sure that's a good idea?" Sparks still didn't trust her.

"She's spent a bit more time with me than anyone else on the team, and she was under someone's control." Antauri replied to Sparks.

"So, she could be tricking us!" Sparks snapped.

"I'm very good at telling when someone's lying, and she's not lying."

"What if she's a really good liar!?"

"Enough!" Chiro stepped in-between the two, stopping the fight before it could really get going.

"She'll stay with Antauri, as long as she's ok with it." Chiro decided.

Sparks huffed in annoyance and left.

"I'll go calm him down." Nova left the room in search of her red furred 'friend'.

"Come on Citrus, you are behind on your chemistry." Gibson headed to the lab, followed by an excited Citrus. She likes chemistry.

* * *

Dinner came and as expected, it was awkward silence, mainly for her, this was a lot to absorb. Citrus excitedly told her mother what she did in chemistry, Gibson chatted with Otto about something mechanical, and Chiro would talk with Jinmay about their favorite shows. Antauri tried to form a conversation with her, but it ended quickly and felt very awkward.

* * *

After dinner he went looking for her, he needed to know whether she would like a mattress or a hammock. He found her outside at the foot of the robot; she wasn't wearing her armor, only her leotard and boots. As Antauri walked closer he noticed she was washing her armor in a large bucket. She was scrubbing incredibly hard.

"May I sit here?" Antauri startled her.

She looked up in surprise and nodded. She tried to scrub way the black paint the best she could, revealed the actual color of her armor to be a dark copper/bronze.

He grabbed one of the wrist plates and began scrubbing, helping her remove the paint.

"Would you like to sleep on a mattress, or a hammock?" He abruptly asked.

She looked up from her work and tilted her head in confusion.

"My brother used to sleep on a hammock. I wasn't sure what you prefer, so I thought it would be best to ask." He explained.

"A hammock, please." She answered.

She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I haven't been able to just sit down and watch the night sky in a long time…" She looked at the sky with a solemn expression.

"Katuri has only one moon, so seeing two moons must be a bit strange for you." Antauri continued.

"My home's moon was named Malu." She added.

After a few moments, they were finished cleaning her armor and they went back inside. Antauri set up her hammock and they went to bed. For once in a long time, she got to sleep.

 **Somewhere else**

* * *

The Skeleton King walked down a dungeon hallway, stopping in fount of a door at the very end of it. He opened the door and walked inside, he was a silhouette in fount of the light from the hallway. A woman with light purple skin and purple hair was sitting in the far corner of the cell. She wore a lab coat with a nametag on her chest. She was very frightened, her knees pulled to her chest.

"Come, we have much…'work' to do…" he smiled evilly and his laugh bellowed through the dungeon.

* * *

 **Next up…..Valentine!**


	12. Valentine part 1 SS

**"Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

It's been about 3 days since Nightshade joined the Hyper Force. It's was a lovely morning in Sugazoom city, citizens were out and about, the birds were singing, it's just a nice morning. The Monkey Team was enjoying it greatly. Sparks and Chiro were playing video games, Citrus was watching the two play video games, Gibson and Jinmay were reading, and Nova was just relaxing. Antauri was fixing breakfast while trying to explain to Nightshade how electronics work, which was proving to be difficult.

"So it's not magic?" She asked to confirm.

"No, well…it depends on what your definition of magic is, I suppose." Antauri's philosophical mind made it hard to explain things at times.

He attempted to explain how the oven worked, but that was also difficult. He noticed she was staring at him, clearly in deep thought.

"You seem deep in thought, is there something troubling you?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing's troubling me, it's just….you are covered in armor, but your fellow monkeys are only half covered, why is that?" She tilted her head, clearly interested.

"Well, I…didn't always look like this…." His eyes softened a little.

She frowned and the sight of him, she knew that look in his eye.

"I'll tell you about it later… The pancakes are done!" He quickly changed the subject and left to tell the others that breakfast was ready.

The others came to the kitchen and ate their breakfast, happily chitchatting about various things. Gibson attempted to explain to Shade how electricity works, but all he did was confuse her even more. The blue monkey sighed sadly; of course she didn't understand…no one ever did. He sat in his chair, lonely, as everyone else chitchatted and enjoyed there self's.

After breakfast the others went back to enjoying the day. Since the whole Nightshade event happened only a few days ago, Chiro felt it best to let the team rest today, so no training. Nova went back to her room to relax, Gibson went to his lab to work, Antauri went to meditate, Nightshade went out for a quick flight, Citrus was playing video games with Chiro, and Otto was waiting for his turn.

 **Nova's room**

* * *

Nova rubbed her shoulder, it was sore.

" _Must've slept on it wrong…"_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her shoulder.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

Sparks walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" He cheerily asked as he plopped down next to her.

"Nothin much…" She rubbed her shoulder again, which he noticed.

"Your shoulder hurting?" Sparks questioned.

"Yeah, not sure where I hurt it though…" She continued to rub it.

"Let me help you with that." Sparks crawled behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

She blushed a little and smiled, it felt nice.

"Thanks." She purred.

"You're very welcome." He flirted.

He moved her so that she was sitting on his lap and continued to massage her shoulders. She leaned back and snuggled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The robot's alarms went off, alerting them to an emergency.

"Darn it!" Sparks mumbled as they jumped off the bed and ran to their stations.

The team ran to their tubes and went to their different sectors, while Nightshade and Citrus buckled up in some special made seats, and Jinmay was flying outside the robot.

"Gibson, what's the sitch?" Chiro asked over the com.

"A strange abject is approaching the atmosphere at a very fast rate!" Gibson answered.

The team quickly flew to the area it was headed. They floated in space for a few moments as they waited for a visual.

"I have a visual! It looks like an escape pod!" Jinmay stated as she headed for the object.

"Can you slow it down?" Chiro asked.

"No, it's moving too fast!" She added as she quickly moved out of the way.

"Ok, Gibson, Sparks, you're up!" Chiro told them.

"You got it, kid!" Sparks carefully moved the robots left hand, while Gibson carefully moved the right one.

They braced for impact as they carefully caught the object, shaking the robot a bit.

"Ok, let's get this back to the planet's surface!" Chiro ordered.

The team flew the robot back down to the plants surface, but not inside the city, in case something dangerous was inside the pod. The pulled the pod into the docking area of the robot. Gibson quickly scanned the pod for threats.

"Anything dangerous in there, Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"My scans don't detect any treats…" Gibson confirmed.

The team quickly surrounded the pod, curious about what was inside.

"My scans do detect a heat signature though, likely from a human." Gibson added.

"Ok, let's open this thing up!" Chiro concluded.

After a few moments of trying, it became obvious that the hatch door was stuck.

"Otto, could you please slice the hatch seal." Chiro asked.

Otto smiled widely and transformed his hand into a saw. Chiro smiled at Otto being so happy; he could've just asked Antauri to phase inside, but it would be unfair to make Antauri do everything, and Otto needed a turn once in a while. Otto worked his way around the entire hatch, slicing the rubber strip away from the door.

"Okie dokie! The seals cut!" Otto chirped.

"Let's open this thing!" Chiro fist pumped.

Nova, Antauri, and Nightshade pulled the hatch open while the rest of the team held the pod down. Their eyes went wide at what was inside; pink fur, a long tail, lighter pink optics.

It was a robot monkey.


	13. Valentine part 2 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

A very…' **curvy'** monkey. The team stared in extreme confusion at the new monkey.

"What in the name of Sugazoom…?" Gibson muttered.

"Let's get her out of there…" Chiro stated, still winded by the discovery.

Jinmay unbuckled the pink simian and carried her to the med bay, where she laid the monkey on a medical bed. Gibson quickly scanned her for injuries, while the team stood in the door way, watching closely.

"It's seems she was very lucky; she sustained a very miner concussion and a slight bit of whiplash." Gibson explained.

"Where do you think she came from?" Otto asked no one in particular.

"We will find out more once she wakes up, for now we should…." Before Antauri could finish the pink monkey began to stir.

She began to stretch in her sleep, she quickly groaned in pain. The team began to enter the room, but Antauri held out his hand for them to stay back, she should have some space. They once again waited in the door way. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around the room, she slowly sat up and looked at the team.

"Well…Hello." She warmly smiled at the team

"Greetings, I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but I would prefer to be called Gibson." The rest of the team followed with their introductions.

"So uh what's your name?" Otto was always the one to ask this question.

"Oh, well my name's Valentine." She smiled warmly at him with eyes that made his knees week.

He blushed; she was **very** pretty.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…ummm..where do you come from?" Chiro awkwardly asked.

She looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I come from a planet called "Medusa" I lived in a small village in the jungle; I was the lead healer's apprentice." She informed.

"Medusa?" Gibson tilted his head, it didn't sound a familiar.

"Yes, it's green and blue." She continued.

"So there's a whole village of robot monkeys!?" Otto jumped up in down with excitement.

"No. A village woman found me in a pod ship when I was younger and raised me as her own." She explained.

"I see…" Antauri said, deep in though.

"What are your planets region and coordinates?" Gibson asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know…were not a very advanced civilization." She answered

"Why were you flying towards Sugazoom?" Sparks asked, getting suspicious.

She looked him straight in the eye and he suddenly felt calm.

"I recently found a hidden letter inside my ship; it should still be inside my pod."

"I'll go get it." Chiro stated.

He went and came back with a small letter. The rest of the team looked at it wide eyed.

"What? What's wrong?" Chiro looked at the team worriedly.

"It looks just like the letters we all had…when we first woke up." Nova stated, clearly amazed.

Chiro tilted his head in confusion.

"Before we were the Hyper Force, we all originally woke up in different places. Mandarin and I woke up at the temple of the Veron Mystic's, Nova woke up in Master Ofay's dojo, Gibson woke up in a science school, Spark's woke up at a racing track, and Otto woke up in a mechanic shop. Each of us had a unique letter that told us what we were supposed to do, but they all had the same hand writing and symbol on the back of the envelop, the same symbol on her letter." Antauri explained."

"Oh."

She handed him the letter and he began reading it.

"It seems she is supposed to be our team's healer…but why didn't it say anything about her on Mandarin's letter?" the silver one raised a brow at the letter.

Chiro tilted his head in confusion.

"Sense Mandarin was supposed to be our leader at the time; his letter had the locations of the other monkeys, so that when the time came he could go get them in the super robot." Antauri continued.

"It didn't mention her in it?" Chiro became a little suspicious of the pink monkey.

"Perhaps it had something to do the Alchemist turning into Skelton King?" Gibson thought out loud.

"Maybe…" Chiro looked at Valentine, deep in thought.

"Well….for now we can set up a bed for her in the med bay…Otto, you want to show her around the robot?" Chiro turned his attention to Otto.

The mechanic smiled and grabbed her hand; he showed her the main room, the kitchen, the lab, where their rooms were, the observation area, the training room, and the engine room.

"I wanted to save the best for last!" Otto opened the door to the engine room, acting like it was the best thing ever.

"So you're the mechanic?" Valentine asked sweetly

"Yup!" He chirped

"Well, you must be pretty strong then…" She flirtatiously smiled and slid her arm around his.

Otto blushed a bright red and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I don't know about that…." He smiled shyly.

"Well of course you are, you have to lift all that heavy machinery." She flirted.

She ran her other hand up his arm and to his shoulder. He shivered and blushed harder, if that was possible.

"Nice shoulders as well…" She purred and leaned on him.

"Thanks for showing me around…" She kissed his cheek and headed towards the door, swishing her tail cutely.

"Y... yo… you're w…welcome" he stuttered.

"Would you be so kind as to show me around the city as well?" She tilted her head and fluttered her eyes at him.

"S...sure!" He followed her out of the robot.

They had lunch at his favorite burger joint and he showed her all of his favorite places, while she held his arm and flirted. The day went on and they were getting along nicely, but evening was approaching and they had to go back home. Before they went in the foot entrance of the robot, she quickly pulled him into a kiss. He blushed extremely, but relaxed after a few moments. His white pupils glazed over with a light pink, a pink skull in heart symbol appeared on his forehead. She pulled away and the strange occurrence faded away. She went inside and left him there, after a few moments he acted normal and went inside like nothing happened.

* * *

 **I would like to dedicate the rest of this series to my friend, DivineDoodlia! She's always been there for me and my story's. She's going through a tough time right now, so i'm going to be there for her! :)**


	14. Valentine part 3 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

 **The next day;**

* * *

Antauri was meditating while Nightshade was resting in her hammock. She crawled out of her hammock and onto the floor quadrupedally. She walked over to the silver monkey and sat in front of him in her animal like manner. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he meant yesterday about not always looking like that.

"Yes?" He opened one eye, sensing a presence in front of him.

"What did you mean yesterday, about not always looking like that?" She raised a brow.

He closed his eye and sighed tiredly.

"I suppose I should tell you…it's a bit of a long story though…" He stated opening his eyes.

"The length of the story does not matter to me." She answered.

He told her about the events of the dark one egg, how he died and was reborn. She didn't understand a lot of the modern world, but she got the idea. She tilted her head, there was something she didn't quite understand.

"What is a robot, exactly?" She raised a brow.

"Well…ummm" explain the concept of a robot to a Viking is difficult.

"I suppose the best way to describe it would be a machine that can think…some are sentient, some are not." Antauri explained.

"How can something think but not be sentient?" She tilted her head.

"A non-sentient robot has a brain, but no soul…it can make logical decisions, but can't feel emotion." He tried to explain, being a bit more successful.

"What makes a robot sentient?" She asked another question, clearly intrigued.

"I'm afraid I don't know… I wasn't born a robot, so that's why I'm sentient…but as far other robots go, it seems up to fate who is and who isn't." He reasoned.

She nodded.

"What does it feel like to be made of metal?" She asked.

"You are being strangely talkative today." He smiled slightly.

"Am I annoying you?"

"No, of course not, it's just a bit odd of you is all…but I haven't known you very long."

"So, what does it feel like?"

He thought about it for quite a while before answering.

"The best way to describe it would be to picture wearing a metal glove, but everywhere, you can tell when you are touching something, but you can't feel it in the same way as skin." He explained.

"Ah, I see."

She began to get up and leave.

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" He suddenly asked.

"What is "chess"?" She raised a brow.

"It's a board game." He got up and took an electronic chess set out from a chest on the ground.

"I don't know how to play."

"I will teach you, and while we play perhaps you could tell me about your home…only if you want to of course." He wanted to know more about her and her culture.

She thought about it for a moment, clearly saddened.

"You don't hav…"

"No, I will tell you. What would you like to know?" She interrupted him.

"How about your childhood." He figured that would be a good place to start, childhoods are normally happy memories.

She smiled.

 **Somewhere else;**

* * *

Gibson was in his lab. He sat in his chair, sadly doodling on what was supposed to be computer codes. He tried to work, but no matter how much he tried he just didn't feel like it was worth it. Though he would never admit it; he was lonely. There was no one he could talk with; no one on the team had the same interest in science he did. He heard the a knock on the door, which was strange, everyone normally just came in.

"Come in." He stated, quickly hiding his doddles.

The door opened revealing a pink monkey.

"Valentine? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would come and get to know you a little better." She said sweetly as she closed the door behind her and looked around the room.

"I suppose that would be a good idea…" He remembered that he hadn't really introduced himself.

She sat down in a chair and smiled sweetly.

"I didn't really get your name when we first meet, what is it?" She blinked softly.

"Mr. Hal Gibson, but do not call me Mr. or Hal, it's just Gibson." He explained.

"What a handsome name!" she smiled flirtatiously.

He blushed a little and avoided eye contact.

"T..thank you." He stuttered a little, she was extremely alluring.

"So what is your job on the team?" She rested her head on her hands blinked slowly.

"I'm the chief of science and I fly the Fist Rocket 4." He stated simply.

"You must be **very** intelligent then!" she purred.

"Well, I suppose I do possess a large amount of knowledge…"He blushed and rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"What's that?" She pointed to a star graph pined on a board along with other notes.

"Oh, that's a presentation I created about various aspects about space. Star charts, dark matter, star clusters, and other relations. I made it for the team, but they don't share my interest in it, and it is highly unlikely this particular knowledge would ever help the team." He frowned at the end.

"Well you could present it to me if you want to, I would gladly listen." She smiled sweetly while fluttering her eyes.

His face lit up with excitement.

" .would you really want to hear it?" a certain sparkle gleamed in his eyes.

"I love stars, and space." She settled into her chair.

He quickly set up his equipment and began his presentation.

* * *

 **I know that was quick but it seemed like a good stopping point.**


	15. Valentine part 4 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

Gibson finished his presentation and looked over at Valentine, she looked very intrigued.

"What do you think? Was it too long?" He asked.

"I think it's a perfect presentation! It's too bad your teammates missed it." Her eyes sparkled.

He blushed and smiled.

"So…since I'm supposed to be the healer, could you show me how some of the equipment in the med room works?" She asked.

"Oh! Yes, of course!"

The two monkeys quickly went to the med room, where he explained the various pieces of equipment. After a little while he finished his explanation.

"Well, that's all I can think to show you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, handsome." She winked.

He blinked and a blush crawled across his face.

"B..beg your pardon?" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you're very good looking." She smiled with eyes that made his knees week.

"I hope I didn't offend you or anything." She frowned sadly.

"No, no! It's just… I've never had a female complement my appearance before." He blushed and looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"That surprises me; I would think you would have girls drooling over you." She smiled flirtatiously.

He became very flustered.

"N..n..no, I..I'm not handsome!"

"I disagree…" She purred.

She then did something unexpected; she kissed his cheek. He just stood there as she left, frozen. His expression turned from confusion to love drunk. Little invisible hearts flew around his head as he tried to wobbly head for the kitchen.

After lunch he went out and picked some flowers. He went the med bay, which would likely be where she was. He nervously walked inside the room and closed the door behind him. She was sitting in a chair, reading medical books.

"V..Valentine?" He stuttered.

"You can call me Val, if you like." She smiled sweetly.

He held the flowers at arm's length in an awkward fashion.

"T..T..these a..are for y..you." He blushed extremely.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" she smiled and fluttered her eyes.

She got out of her chair and hugged him…then pushed him against a wall. She connected her lips to his and began to kiss him. He was unsure how to react at first, but after few moments he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. They kissed each other for what felt like an eternity before the need for air forced them apart. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled derpily.

"You're quite the kisser, Hal." She purred.

"It's about time for training, isn't it?" She left his arms, much to his disappointment, and headed for the door.

Before they left the room, she abruptly pulled him into a kiss. His white pupils glazed over with a light pink, a pink skull in heart symbol appeared on his forehead. She pulled away and the strange occurrence faded away. He stood there blankly for a few moments before regaining consciousness; he then headed to the training room as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

 **Training**

* * *

"Ok…so Valentine what are your transformers?" Chiro tilted his head.

"I don't use them very often…I only ever used them if my village was attacked." She explained.

"Give it your best shot!" Otto cheered.

She held her out her hand for a few moments, concentrating on her transformer. The team watched curiously, waiting to see what her weapon was. Her hand transformed into a pink pistol.

"Oh! Cool!" Citrus piped up.

"Ok, you've got a weapon, but it's only as good as you are. Show us your attacks." Nova said, acting like a drill sergeant a little bit.

Valentine proceeded to shoot several targets, not using any named power moves in particular.

"Ok, good job for your first time training." Chiro gave a thumbs up.

* * *

 **A little later!**

* * *

Chiro and Citrus were playing video games in the main room.

"I smell cookies…" Citrus sniffed the air.

"Yeah…I didn't see Otto go into the kitchen." Chiro added.

They paused the game and headed for the kitchen. Valentine was holding a plate of warm cookies.

"Did you make those?" Chiro pointed to the cookies.

"Yeah, I found a cook book on the counter. So I thought I would make some." She smiled.

"Sure!" Citrus quickly grabbed a cookie and chomped down.

"Ok, sure." Chiro was a little more reluctant.

The kid's eyes lit up with delight.

"These are delicious!" Citrus quickly grabbed another one.

"Ditto!" Chiro agreed.

Simultaneously, pink in heart skulls appeared on the kid's foreheads as they happily ate the cookies, there pupils glazed over pink. After a moment the affect disappeared. She smiled s her spell was cast.

* * *

 **Nightshade and Antauri.**

* * *

They were sitting in the observation deck, sitting on a couch with a TV tray next to them. the sun was just starting to set. Antauri was drinking tea while Nightshade was drinking a hot creamy drink of some sort. They were going to resume their conversation from earlier.

"Where did I leave off?" Nightshade got comfy in her spot.

"I do believe you left off at family…" Antauri stated in a reluctant tone.

"Oh..right…" Her ear's tilted down slightly and she frowned.

"You don't have to tell me if…"

"No...it's fine, not talking about them won't bring them back…" She stated sadly.

He frowned sadly.

"My mother was white furred with gray stripes and her eyes were purple. She was a hunter, and quite a good cook as I remember." She smiled

"My father was black furred with golden eyes, he was large and strong. He was the chief of our village, but he still managed to play with me and my brother growing up. He was quite jolly as well." She chuckled.

"Then there's my brother…he was a lot like you actually. He had white fur with black stripes and gold eyes. He was kind and wise, but still quite funny. I remember playing together when we were kittens, he always kept me from getting hurt." Her smile was bitter sweet.

"Your family sounds amazing." Antauri smiled kindly.

"Yes...they were…" She frowned and her ears tilted down.

She got up and walked to the large window and looked out at the unfamiliar city.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked, it clearly hurts you." Antauri frowned sadly.

"It was my fault that they were killed." She stated solemnly.

"No it wasn't." He placed his cup down and got up and stood next to her.

"I didn't read the contract, so yes, it is my fault." She leaned her head against the glass.

"He was planning to trick you all along, he would've found out another way sooner or later."

"Yes, but maybe my family would have survived."

Antauri stared at her for a few moments, not sure what to say. He sighed sadly and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. They stayed there and watched the fiery sky fade into a beautiful night.

* * *

 **Note; Jinmay is visiting a friend off world, which is why she isn't here…totally not because I forgot about her.**


	16. Valentine part 5 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

 **The next day;**

* * *

Everyone was having breakfast…well almost everyone. Citrus wasn't in the kitchen, she normally came to breakfast with Nova.

"Where's Citrus?" Antauri asked, clearly concerned.

"She was still asleep when I woke up, so I thought I would let her sleep in…she seemed tired yesterday." Nova explained.

Coughing and sniffling could be heard in the hallway. Citrus walked into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her, clearly not well.

"Are you alright?" Nova became concerned and walked over to her daughter.

"I don't feel good…" the small monkey sniffed.

Nova felt the child's forehead and then sighed sadly.

"Your forehead feels warm..."

"But I'm cold." Citrus shivered.

"You must have a cold then…oh dear…" Nova sighed sadly.

"Oh, I can make something that will make her feel better!" Valentine clapped her hands together happily.

"Chicken soup?" Sparks asked.

"Something like that, but I need to get some ingredients."

"I'LL GO!" both Otto and Gibson said at the same time.

The team looked at the two brothers strangely.

"Well you two have training, don't you? It was my turn to go shopping wasn't it?" Antauri tilted his head curiously.

"Oh….right." Gibson sat back down.

"Yeah, it is your turn." Otto added.

"If you two would really like to go you can…" Antauri was interrupted.

"No…we have training, we will stay…" Gibson stated.

Nova made Citrus some hot cereal and sent her back to their room in order to rest.

* * *

 **After breakfast**

* * *

Gibson and Otto left, sadly.

"Ok let's head out!" Valentine stated happily.

Antauri followed along with Nightshade, Valentine hadn't expected that.

" _It's going to be hard to earn your heart with company around…"_ Val thought to herself.

The three of them went to the nearest market that would have the items.

* * *

 **At the local produce market;**

* * *

Antauri looked at the list in confusion.

"These are some rather…. **interesting,** ingredients…" Antauri frowned.

"Once combined and cooked they will make a soup that will make her feel good s new!" She smiled wide and put a strange vegetable in the basket.

Nightshade pointed to a strange vegetable and asked what it was.

"Oh, that's a carrot." Antauri explained.

"Oh...so that is what it is called…what about this?" She pointed to a small tree looking vegetable.

"That's broccoli." He answered.

"Oh…what about this one?" She pointed to a long green vegetable.

"That's a cucumber." He warmly answered.

She grimaced.

"It kind of looks like a…" She was interrupted.

"So dirty minded of you, Nightshade." Val teased and bought another ingredient.

Nightshade blushed slightly, surprised by Val speaking to her directly.

"I'm not wrong, am i?"

"No, you're very right." The pink female giggled.

Antauri coughed into his hand, hoping to change the subject. He enjoyed that they were getting along, but not with this subject.

"Oh, right you're a male, were probably offending your biology." Val winked teasingly.

Antauri blushed and turned around and looked away.

"Could we please change the subject?"

"Yes, sorry." The purple cat nodded.

"Of course…" Val smiled flirtatiously and winked.

He ignored her and walked on ahead, followed by Nightshade. Valentine frowned.

" _Flirting doesn't work very well on you…"_

She ran to catch up with him.

Antauri was standing in front of some white fruit, trying to stay out of the way of busy civilians.

"OH, Pegasus fruit!" Val reached around Antauri in order to get the fruit, only an inch from him.

She was way too close for his comfort. He blushed and became frozen in place, leaning back into the stand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get in your space…" she purred. (Such tension)

"Hey! No courting on the stand!" a sales person snapped at the two.

Antauri quickly snapped out of their eye lock and moved to the side, leaving her behind.

Nightshade raised a brow, not sure what to think of the strange encounter. Val flirted when she could, but Antauri was proving to be difficult. They headed back to the robot after their shopping trip was over.

* * *

 **Back at the Super Robot, in the kitchen** ;

* * *

Valentine put a big pot of water on the stove and turned on the heat. Nova watched closely, she didn't trust this Valentine chick. The pink healer chopped up the following; Pegasus fruit, dragon fruit, blue berry's, pomegranate, hydra apples, peacock flowers, and coconut cream. After a few minutes of boiling Val turned off the stove and poured the liquid into a gallon bottle. She let it cool for a little while before pouring it into a mug. She quickly went to Nova room, followed by the yellow monkey herself.

"This should fix you up in no time!" Val gleefully handed the warm mug to Citrus.

It hurt Nova's heart to see Citrus so miserable; hopefully this would make her feel better. The sick primate quickly drank the strange potion. She smiled and drank some more.

"It tastes delicious!" Citrus drank some more.

"Do you feel any better?" Nova asked.

"Yeah… think so."

"Rest, it needs time to fully work, there's plenty more in the fridge to warm up." Val stated in a warm voice.

"Thank you!" Citrus thanked her happily.

The two adult monkeys felt the room. Nova tapped Val's shoulder.

"hummm?"

"Thank you for making her feel better, that means a lot to me…" Nova thanked her sheepishly.

"No need to thank me, that's my job, isn't it?" Val smiled and headed down the hallway, leaving Nova to think.

Nova wondered if she was a bit hard on Val these past few days, little did the yellow monkey know that she was right to be reluctant of the healer.


	17. Valentine part 6 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

 **Training;**

* * *

It was Nova vs. Valentine in a hand to hand combat training. Val needed to learn some moves. The two stood a few feet apart from each other, waiting for Chiro to tell them to start.

"K, Nova, show her how it's done!" Chiro shouted over the radio com.

Nova charged and punched, but Val dodged to the side and kicked Nova in the side, pushing the golden female away. Nova looked back at the pink female with an extremely confused expression.

"Lucky shot." Val shrugged.

Nova shook it off and ran at her again, Val dodged, but Nova wrapped her tail around Val's legs and knocked her down. Val quickly twisted her body and kicked Nova in the stomach. Nova flipped backwards and landed on her feet. She charged and punched, Val dodged just as yellow predicted, Nova then sweep kicked her to the ground. Val spun on the ground and back kicked Nova, she then got to her feet and avoided another punch, Val quickly got behind Nova and pulled her into a head lock. Val leaned onto Nova's shoulder as she struggled to get free and began to whisper slyly to the golden monkey.

"That red monkey is pretty cute; I might take him for a spin sometime…" Valentine whispered evilly.

Nova didn't know why, maybe it was the tone or because it was Val, but she snapped. Her body heated up, her eyes began to glow, and her vision went blurry. Val let out a yelp and stepped away from the hot monkey. Antauri noticed what was happening; before anyone else could respond he quickly ran into the training room and tried to calm her down.

"Nova please, calm down!" Antauri slowly approached her.

She didn't hear what he was saying, all she knew was that she was mad. Her body began to glow a fiery orange, like a star readying to explode. The silver monkey stopped approaching her, afraid it was making the situation worse. Sparks quickly came into the room and stood next to Antauri, the red monkey began to slowly approached her.

"Nova!? It's alright, everything's alright…" Sparks told her in a kind tone.

She could hear his voice through the beating in her head; she looked over at him and began to cool down. She slowly stopped glowing and her body returned to its normal temperature. She then came to her senses and looked around at all the concerned faces watching her. She was horrified.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…" She apologized, clearly ashamed.

"You alright?" Otto beat red to the question.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Nova, if you would like to go rest you can, it's Otto and Chiro's turn to train." Antauri tried to be nice.

"Yeah…i think all go do that…" Nova left with her arms wrapped around herself, clearly distressed.

"It's likely best to leave her alone for now…" Antauri stated sadly after she left.

The rest of the team tried to continue their training, except Sparks who slipped away to look for Nova.

He hurriedly walked towards the bedrooms, on the way there he passed the bathroom; he could hear the sound of rushing water inside. He knocked on the door.

"Nova? Can I come in please?"

After a moment of silence he heard a sigh and a yes. He walked inside; Nova was taking a bath, she had just hit the tap to stop the flow of water, she was clearly trying to relax. Since the tub was built for humans the water came all the way up to her shoulders. Sparks sat next to the tub and leaned against the wall. Nether said anything for a few moments, and then Sparks decided to break the silence.

"So…what was that all about?" Sparks carefully asked, referring to her almost losing it.

She groaned and rubbed her face.

"UGG I don't know why I got so mad at this…but she told me "The red one is pretty cute; I might take him for a "spin" sometime!" She growled and made air quotations with her fingers, she also blushed a tad bit.

There was a moment of silence. Nova didn't look at him, knowing she just admitted that she was jealous. She heard him chuckle and she forced herself to look at him. He was smiling.

"Well, she's a little late, cause I've got my eye on someone else." He winked at Nova and smiled charmingly.

"And just who would that be?" Nova began to smile sheepishly.

"She's got bubblegum eyes, golden fur, and is a badass." He smiled and leaned over to her.

"What's her name?" Nova smiled knowingly.

"She's named after stars…" He murmured and kissed her neck.

She giggled as he continued the murmur sweet things and kiss her neck.

"Sparks!?" the red monkey took off his boots and got in the tub with her, kissing and biting her neck happily.

She wrapped her arms around him and made noises of pleasure.

" _Well…I guess now is as good a time as any to lose my virginity."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else;**

* * *

Gibson had left to pick up something up from a jewelry store almost immediately after training was over. He happily walked out of the store holding a red gift box.

" _Valentine will love this!"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Otto's room;**

* * *

Otto was working very hard, wood carving something.

" _I hope that Val will like it!"_


	18. Valentine part 7 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

 **;) Sometime later;**

* * *

Sparks quickly got out of the full body blow dryer and held his ear to the door; he didn't want anyone to see him leave. He didn't hear anybody so he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him; he then turned and headed for his room. As he did so, he bumped right into Antauri.

"Oh, sorry Sparks…" Antauri raised a brow, but quickly left without a word.

The red monkey breathed a sigh of relief before going to his room. Antauri didn't say anything because he knew whatever Sparks was doing was clearly none of his business. Antauri headed for the kitchen to get some tea and start fixing dinner. Valentine was in there reading a romance novel. He walked in and began to fix his tea without saying a word to her. He started to preheat the oven, out of the corner of his eye he could see her put the book down. He went to open the fridge and suddenly she leaning on it looking at him flirtatiously. He ignored her pulled the handle anyways, pushing her away gently. He was clearly not interested. She didn't like forcing it, but she wasn't going to accept no. She turned on the kitchen radio, turning on some strange pop rock song.

" _One too many lies! One too many games!"_

The sudden music made Antauri jump slightly; he turned on his heel to find the pink female dancing. He raised a brow; he found it suspicious that a girl from a village would know how to operate a radio, or be familiar with this kind of music, but perhaps Otto showed her the other day.

" _So what if I'm shout!? Shouting out like a hooligan!"_

He had to admit it though, she was a rather charismatic dancer. She swirled around the room doing twirls and letting the rhythm control her. Her eyes were always on him the entire time, they were hypnotic.

" _No I don't care, I don't care who's watching now!"_

He headed to turn off the radio, but she quickly slipped her hand in his and tried to make him dance. He didn't know how to react, but he knew he certainly want going to dance.

" _Watcha want, watcha need, and watcha want to say! I got you now so don't try to play!"_

Antauri tried to get away, but she had a very strong grip."

" _Watcha run, Watcha run away! I gotcha now but you're just the pray! And I'ma leave you feelin lonely lonely!_

She pulled him around the room, he was incredibly confused.

" _And your time is ticking and its BOMBS AWAY!"_

Antauri phased out of her grip and shut off the radio with his telekinesis, clearly not comfortable. She sighed disappointedly and left the room. He breathed hard, very stressed at the encounter. He composed himself and went back to fixing dinner.

* * *

 **Bathroom;**

* * *

Nova's tail swished back and forth happily as she dried herself off. She walked love drunkenly to her room, but she stopped when she got close to her partners room. She smiled deviously.

" _Why not have a little more fun…"_

She headed for the door, but stopped when she heard sounds of talking inside.

"Errr it's nice that you came to get to know me and all, but maybe we should talk in the kitchen or somewhere like that?" Sparks could be heard saying through the door.

"Antauri's fixing dinner, I wouldn't want to bother him…" the sound of Val's voice made Nova bare her fangs.

"I think he would be fine…you're getting a little too close…" Sparks stated confused.

"I just wondered if you're a good kisser…"

"I'm takSTO!" Sparks was cut off.

Nova slammed opened the door, well as close as you can come with an automatic door. Val had her lips on Spark's while he sat confused. The steamed yellow female pried Val off of her mate and sat on his lap protectively.

"He's taken!" She growled at Val.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Val smirked.

"Sparks? Sparks?" he didn't answer.

"You put him in shock!" She growled at the pink female.

Nova didn't notice but for a moment his pupils changed pink and a pink skull in heart appeared on his forehead. He then snapped out of his stupor and looked back and forth between Val and Nova in slight horror. He just sat there making flustered noises.

"Well I'm sorry for my confusion, I will just leave now." Val proceeded to leave.

Nova snuggled into has fur as the pink female closed the door behind her.

"So…you came to see me?" Sparks smirked.

Nova remembered why she came to his room and smiled slyly. They pounced on each other.

* * *

 **After dinner;**

* * *

Antauri was meditating when he heard something sit in front of him. He opened his eyes and slaw Nightshade sitting in front of him.

"Yes?" he raised a brow.

"Do you have a heart beat?" she tilted her head.

"What?"

"Do you have a heartbeat? I cannot hear one..."

"No, at least not a normal one, if I do it's likely nearly as loud as a normal heart…" He frowned.

She decided to test that theory. She leaned in and put her ear up against his chest, he leaned back surprised by her action. He blushed as she leaned on him. She listened closely for a heartbeat; she heard something very faint and mechanical. She smiled and closed her eyes, clearly relaxed by his breathing.

"Do you hear anything?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes." She answered faintly like she was going to fall asleep.

"Are you comfortable? Antauri raised a brow.

Her eyes snapped open and her face flushed, she quickly backed away and looked ashamed.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to…it's just that you remind me of my brother so much…" She ears drooped somewhat and she became sad.

"There is no need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." He smiled warmly.

She smiled back somewhat and went back to her hammock.

* * *

 **Later;**

* * *

It was late at night, everyone was asleep, well…almost everyone. Antauri woke up from recharging, thinking he heard something. He open his pod and looked around the room, as usual Nightshade wasn't in her hammock, probably on her nightly flight around the city. She had a strange sleeping schedule. He was going to go back to sleep but his power primate told him something was wrong. He got up followed his instincts to the control room, where he found Valentine and the main computer. It was clear that she downloading information onto a flash drive.

"And just what are you doing?" Antauri stated in an angry tone, activating his ghost claws.

She abruptly turned around and looked surprised, clearly not expecting him.

"Errr, looking for cooking recipes?" She nervously chuckled.

"You're going to the holding cell!" He growled.

"Didn't think you were into that kind of thing…" She smiled flirtatiously and winked.

He ignored her nasty comment and approached slowly. She booked it towards the tubes, he quickly ran after her and grabbed her wrist. To his surprise she grabbed his hand back and pulled him into a kiss. He fought out of her grip and stumbled back.

"What did you d…." he faintly trailed off, becoming lightheaded.

She smirked. He leaned on the wall with on hand while the other held his head. Everything was becoming fuzzy and dark, his head felt so blank and empty. He slid to the floor and onto his side, becoming paralyzed. She leaned down and whispered into his "ear."

"Dissolving nano-bot lip balm, it doesn't create a very nice affect does it?" She smirked.

She got up and grabbed the flash drive, and that was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

 **Note; Nova is on birth control because cramps and superhero-ing don't mix well. and the song used is Liz Labelle - Bombs Away.**


	19. Valentine part 8 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

Nightshade came back to the robot after her flight; as she entered the main room she couldn't help but feel that something was off. She headed back towards the bedrooms, Nova's room looked like it had the door busted out. Nova and Citrus were gone. Nightshade quickly checked the other rooms, but everyone was gone.

She ran to the main room and headed towards the exit, but the computer turned on behind her, stopping her. It showed a map of Sugazoom and a pink blip somewhere in the city. A small compartment opened up, revealing a small black device with the map and blip on the screen. She had no idea what it was for but she took it anyways. She flew off in search of the teams scent. She noticed Jinmay flying, clearly tried from a long trip. The girl had just gotten back from visiting her friend and was headed home to get some sleep. The purple cat quickly went to tell the girl about the situation.

"Well we better get back to the robot; it'll know how to find them!" Jinmay nodded.

The device nightshade had taken began to beep, the two looked at it.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…;**

* * *

Antauri began to wake up; he groggily looked around the room, he was in some sort of dungeon. He didn't have enough energy to phase at the moment, and he was pretty sure the shackles were un-phaseable anyways. The dungeon door opened and he scowled at who had entered; Valentine, with leather boots that go past the knee, a belt with a heart on it, and a choker with a heart pendent.

"I see that you're awake." She smiled and walked towards him.

"Where am i?" He tried to not growl.

"Just an old Skeleton Castle in the savage lands, nothing special." She sat down in fount of him clearly trying to look attractive, but Antauri was not affected.

"Where is the rest of my team?" He hissed, knowing that it was unlikely she would only take him.

"Chiro, would you come in here please!" She said cheerfully and looked back at the door.

The door opened revealing Chiro. He walked into the room in a mindless fashion; his eyes were glazed over with pink, clearly under a mind control.

"Chiro! Snap out of it! You mustn't let her control you!" Antauri pleaded.

Chiro flinched but still stood emotionless, waiting for an order.

"Alright Chiro you can leave now, bye bye, thank you for the assistance." She smiled sweetly and waved as he left.

"What did you do to him?!" Antauri growled.

"I made him cookies, he felt affection towards me for that, and now I have control of him." She smiled sweetly yet deviously. (Platonic affection)

"You know you could join them…. if you would just show me a bit of affection..." She leaned in close, within kissing distance, their chests touching.

"Never." He was didn't wavered

"You're afraid, I can tell. What are you afraid of?"

"You trying to rape me Is one of them…" He hissed.

She went wide eyed and abruptly backed off. She looked absolutely horrified by the accusation, she was clearly offended.

"I have **standard's** , I would never cross that **line**!" She hissed with such venom Antauri was taken back a bit.

"Skeleton King doesn't allow " _lines."_ " Antauri scowled.

She flinched and abruptly turned around and left, locking the door behind her. Nova began to stir.

"Nova, are you alright?" Antauri turned his attention to her.

"Yeah, just really dizzy…some sort of poison lipbalm…" She held her head and slowly sat up.

"She used nano-bots to shut me off." Antauri explained.

"So she kissed you too?"

"I don't count mouth contact from an undesirable as a kiss, but yes, she did make mouth contact." He furthered.

"That's a good philosophy to have…where are the others?"

"It seems that if one feels affection for her it allows her to control that person, it seems everyone **but** you and I have felt affection for her in some way." The silver monkey explained.

"That b###h…" Nova cursed.

"Nova! Language!"

"This is not the time to be a living censor!"

"I know, we need to figure out a way to escape."

"Can you phase out of those chains?"

"I'm afraid not…can you break yours?"

She tried, but stopped and held her head, clearly dizzy.

"I feel really weak and dizzy, but I think I can."

She tried again, growing in pain as she pulled at the chains. Suddenly they electrocuted her and she screamed in pain.

"Nova!"

She grinded her teeth and tried to ignore the pain, she broke through and rested for a moment.

"Are you alright?!" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah…j..just… give me a sec…" She breathed heavily.

After a few moments of resting she crawled over to him and began work on the cuffs, but the shock took so much of her strength. Antauri would suggest her leaving him behind and saving the others, but she certainly didn't have the strength to save them by herself, and they are likely mind controlled as well.

Suddenly they heard a thud and pop sound outside the door, then the sound of keys. The door began to open Nova quickly tried to make herself look still tried up. The door opened and the two quickly smiled; it was Jinmay, followed by Nightshade.

"Are ether of you hurt?!" Jinmay quickly walked in while Nightshade acted as a look out.

"Nova was somewhat weaken by an electrical shock, but other than that we are fine." Antauri stated as Jinmay used her laser eyes to cut the chains.

She then broke his and Nova's shackles with her super strength.

"How did you know?" Nova asked.

"Well I had just gotten back and I was heading home when Nightshade told me you guys were missing."

"I thought she had been mind controlled like the others." The silver monkey responded looking at the plum katuri for a moment.

"Mind controlled?" Jinmay tilted her head in a concerned fashion.

"Yes the others are being controlled by Valentine…" Antauri

"Even Chiro…?"

Antauri nodded.

Jinmay became a bit nervous, Chiro was the first true friend she ever had and she loved him. But she quickly reassured herself that he would be fine, he's been trained for this kind of stuff after all.

"For now we need to find and free the others somehow…I don't know where to even start looking for the blueprint flash drive."

The others nodded and then they all left in search for the others.

* * *

 **Somewhere else;**

* * *

Valentine looked very distraught, deep in thought over what Antauri said to her. _"You trying to rape me is one of them"_ Was she really that uncomfortable to be around? It created a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that she didn't like…

"Valentine!" Skeleton Mandarin broke her out of her concentration.

"The King told me to inform you that you have….done well…" The hateful simian's words full of reluctance.

"I since quite a bit of jealousy, upset that daddy is paying more attention to me?" She smirked and pretended to look surprised.

"You're expendable, remember that." He hissed venomously.

"No more than you are."

"He would dispose of you far sooner than he would me!"

"I managed to mind control all but 3 of the Hyper Force with nothing but my charm and a lie, you couldn't defeat them when you had a powerful amulet make their worst fears a reality. Now which one do you think is viewed as the higher value by the master?" She smiled confidently and began to walk away, swaying her hips in a sassy manor.

She stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder;

"You really should do something about that face of yours, it's terribly burnt."


	20. Valentine part 9 SS

" **Chiro: While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their leader. Our quest: Save Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King. Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jinmay, Chiro!"**

* * *

"We need to figure out how to break the spell before doing anything rash…" Antauri stated.

The 4 of them snuck around the dungeon halls, sticking close to the walls, they passed a thick metal door.

"Wait, I smell something odd…" Nightshade stopped them.

"A human, but not Chiro…" Night continued.

"It could be prisoners!" Nova added.

"In that case we need to free them, Nightshade, I need you to spy on Valentine and see if you can find a way to break her hold on the team." Antauri instructed.

The purple feline nodded and ran off in search of Valentine. Antauri attempted to phase through the door, but was quickly zapped by it. He noticed more of those pinkish purple gems, like the ones that Nightshade had on her gloves, or the ones on his shackles from earlier.

"These gemstones, they block my phasing powers…Nova, you will have to melt the hinges." The silver simian stated, turning his attention to her.

"Wait! She's still tired, let me." Jinmay interrupted.

Jinmay used her eye lasers (oh god) to melt the door hinges, then she held it open for the monkeys to get through. She closed the door back, not wanting the formless to discover them. Behind the door were stairs leading down into darkness. Nova and Antauri activated the flashlights on their helmets and began their descent. At the bottom of the stairs was another door like the one before. Sounds of walking could be heard inside. Jinmay melted the hinges like before, but a little quieter. Jinmay opened the door a little and the 3 peeked inside; it was a lab of some kind, kennel cages lined one of the walls, equipment lined another. A woman walked in from another room inside, she had light purple skin and black hair, she wore a lab coat. She walked over to a stool and sat down, her back faced to them. Antauri nodded at the other two and they carefully walked in. As they walked closer to her, she spoke;

"Look! I told you already! They **aren't** ready yet!" The woman snapped around angrily in her seat!

Her angry expression quickly turned into a confused one.

"You...I've never seen any of you before…" She tilted her head, somewhat worried.

"Are you a priso…" Antauri was interrupted by the woman;

"Wait, you're the silver monkey!"

"How did you know that?" Antauri raised a brow in curiosity.

"I've studied your blueprints…wait? Are you three the Hyper Force!" She looked like she was on the verge of a smile.

"Yes, are you a prisoner?" Nova replied.

The woman nodded sadly.

"Then let's get you out of here!" Jinmay stated determinedly.

"You can **guarantee** our safety from Skeleton King?" The woman asked.

"Wait there are more of you down here?" Antauri became concerned. How many was Skeleton King keeping down here?

"Please tell me, **can you guarantee their safety!** "The woman continued.

"Nothing is ever guaranteed in life, but our job is to protect civilians at all costs, even at the cost of our **own lives**." Antauri stated, knowing that the number of prisoners could affect the outcome.

"Ok…follow me; I have to get my family…" The woman turned and headed for the door she came from earlier.

The three cautiously followed her into the other room. The room had multiple cloth covered cages, she walked over to one of them and took the cloth of it. The team's eyes widened at the creature inside; a cyborg monkey like them, about Citrus's age. It had light blue/grayish fur, bright blue eyes, and an unusual mane of white thick fur around the neck and chest.

"Who are they? What's happening?" The little monkey spoke with a quiver in its voice.

"Don't worry Tiberius, they are going to save us, were getting out of here." She unlocked the cage and he jumped into her arms.

She quickly walked to another cage and opened it.

"Come on out Shelly, were leaving" the woman instructed to another cage.

A cyborg monkey about Chiro's age stepped out, she had sea foam colored fur and blue eyes, her fur was strangely shiny and was covered is blue stripes.

The women opened up **another** cage, a low growl came from inside.

"I know you're still mad at me, but we need to leave." The woman stated calmly.

The cyborg monkey that jumped out of the cage was an older teen; he had gray fur and red eyes, and wings like a bat.

"Ok, we can leave now." The woman stated.

Antauri was curious about the monkeys, but there was no time to ask questions, they had to get them out of here without being spotted.

"Jinmay, you must get them out of here and take them back to the robot." Antauri instructed.

"Alight, I'll come back once their safe." She nodded.

"Wait…you need to destroy this lab, **every last file of it**." The woman stated intensely.

"We will do that after Jinmay has taken you to safety, the destruction will attract attention." Antauri stated.

"Ok, follow me, it will take some sneaking so try and stay quiet." Jinmay added.

The woman and the young monkeys followed Jinmay up the steps and out of sight. As they waited for Jinmay to give the go ahead, Antauri and Nova looked around the lab…he found something rather interesting; a flash drive labeled "Monkey C 1A" Antauri new that he was supposed to destroy everything in the lab, but something about the flash drive pecked at him. He wasn't sure what to do. _"What if it's dangerous? Taking it could risk everybody's lives! But, it is just a flash drive, we could just destroy it once we see what's on it…but I shouldn't be foolish, ether, it might infect the robot with a virus…"_ He was about to put it back on the table where he found it, be he noticed that on the back of it, in tiny wrighting it read; _"Alchemist."_

The team would want to know what was on it; Antauri quickly stashed the flash drive in a compartment in his arm. Nova's communicator rang;

"Ok, we are outside; you can destroy the lab now." Jinmay said over the communicator.

"Antauri, it's probably best if you wait on the stairs until I'm done…" Nova stated as she activated her fists and headed to the center of the room.

Antauri quickly scurried out of the room. Nova raised her fist high in the air;

"FLAMING ANGEL TOMAHAWK!"

The moment her fist hit the ground it was like a bomb exploded inside. Fire spread through the lab, eating everything in its wake. In a few moments of crashing noises and flaming swirls, Nova walked out. Nova has the ability to make herself temporarily fire proof, which is why she isn't burned to a crisp. They heard the sound of feet running towards them, most likely the formless guards. Antauri grabbed Nova's hand and the two of them phased into a wall, waiting for the formless to pass. Using the power primate he could "see" formless running down the stairs, behind them was the shape of a monkey. The monkey spoke and surprised Antauri and Nova, it wasn't Mandarin as they had expected;

"Search the fortress for the scientist and the 3 monkeys, they couldn't have gotten far." The monkeys voice was crisp and deeper than Mandarin's, but still higher than Antauri's. It sounded slightly…mechanical, and somewhat unnatural.

Something about this strange monkey made Antauri freeze, he didn't know why. Nova nudged the second in command when she noticed he wasn't moving. He snapped out of his frozen state. The formless headed off in search of the missing scientist, and the strange monkey turned around and walked away. Antauri phased the two of them out of the wall and they quickly, but quietly ran up the steps in order to see who this new monkey was. Nova was unaware that it was a monkey, but she knew that she had never heard that voice before. Antauri managed to catch a glimpse of a silver tail around a corner, likely going to check on where Antauri and Nova were supposed to be. Antauri motioned to Nova for them to go the opposite direction, it would be best to catch up to Nightshade.

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't too short...it's been awhile since i posted due to school work...**


	21. Valentine part 10 Skull Squad

**I changed Val's outfit design slightly; now she two guns attached to each side her belt, and one gun attached to the hip of each boot.**

Nightshade tracked Valentine down to a large room, Nightshade quickly hid in the upper corner of the room, hidden in a shadow. A purple swirling portal sat on a higher platform. Skeleton King walked out of the portal as Valentine and the Mandarin Clone bowed down at the base of the steps.

"Valentine, you have done well…" Skeleton King spoke eerily

"Thank you my king…" Valentine responded with a slightly proud tone.

"Though Mandarin has informed me that you have not caught the pink haired robot, **why**?" Skeleton King hissed the last part of his question.

"She abruptly left the night I arrived at the robot, she will be back tomorrow and I will find her and fool her into a trap. I will fake saving her life and she will trust me, with that trust I will trap her." Valentine responded with a slight quiver in her voice, earning a snicker rom the clone.

"Very well, see that you do. If you fail me...there **will** be consequences." Skeleton King stated evilly.

The King of Corruption left back through the portal, leaving Val and the clone.

"Like I said, don't get too proud…" The Mandarin clone snickered.

Val promptly slapped him.

"How dare you!" The clone growled in her face.

She growled back viciously, feeling threatened.

"Stop it you two!" A figure of a monkey called out of the dark hallway.

The figure walked forward, reveling a yellow monkey with bright orange optics. He had a few black strips on his fur, his cybernetic arms were black metal. He had a black belt and black knee high boots with a slight heel on them, possibly because he was a bit short.

"You don't tell me what to do, Wasp!" Mandarin Clone hissed

"Wasp, just stay out this!" Valentine snapped, though with a slight hint of protection in her tone.

As the monkeys argued with each other, Nightshade saw a perfect opportunity to strike and take them down. But Antauri told her to spy, not attack, and though she trusted him she couldn't pass up this chance. Nightshade got into a position to strike; a bullet suddenly whizzed by her head and hit the wall. She stood perfectly still, unsure if she was found out. Val had pulled out one of her guns and was threatening Mandarin; the pink monkey was unaware of the cat's presence. Nightshade got ready once again and slowly stretched her wings.

She jumped and with a flap of her wings she was striking into a middle of the group, taking them by surprise. She landed on her hands and kicked the yellow one in the stomach, sending him flying back a few feet. She then switch to standing on her legs and grabbed the clones arm, flipping him onto his back. Val had out her gun and aimed it at Night, but she moved out of the way and knocked Val to the ground. Nightshade was suddenly tackled, landing several feet away from her targets. She quickly got up and saw a monkey of white fur with red eyes, he was a rather large fella, clearly build for strength. She took out her whip and whipped it around the monkey's neck; using leverage she swung him into a wall, causing a loud boom. A loud boom that Nova and Antauri most certainly heard.

In a few minutes the room had about 20 formless pouring in, along with Antauri and Nova who phased through a wall.

"Nightshade! I told you to **spy**!" Antauri shouted as he ran over to help.

"I thought I could knock them out and end this quickly." She shouted back at him as she whipped a formless into another one.

Valentine pulled out her other pistol and now was duel wielding guns, making her very dangerous. She quickly headed towards Antauri, he saw this and quickly turned his attention to her. She stopped a few feet in front of him and the two began circling around each other;

"It's too bad you couldn't join our little team, but at least of this will be fun…" Val purred coolly.

Antauri remained silent and suddenly lunged at her in his phantom form, trying to claw off one of her arms. (their arms are metal and have no pain sensors, remember that) Without her arms she wouldn't be much of a threat. But she quickly dodged to the side and back kicked him, knocking him to the ground a few feet away. She put her hands on her hips and walked towards him sassily. As she got closer he noticed purple, heart shaped gems on her boots; they were the same gems from earlier.

"Like the boots? They are Anti-phasing boots, functional and stylish!" Val smiled sarcastically

Antauri unleashed a monkey mind scream, sending Val flying back a quite a few yards away. She landed on her feet and slid on the ground until coming to a stop, she had lost a gun in the blast, but she just pulled out one from her left boot holster.

"Ok darling, let's dance!" Val charged at him.

The clone charged at Nightshade but she side swiped him and used her leg to sweep him of his feet. He landed on his back and she went to punch him in the face to knock him out, but a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. It was Wasp, he attempted to slash at her with an orange energy blade attached to a wrist brace, but she moved out of the way and jumped back. Now she had to fight both of them, she cracked her whip and charged towards them.

Antauri managed to get Val down to two guns, he was weaving around her barrage of bullets trying to get close to her. Luckily he was too fast for her to hit; he got in close and was about to unleash a mind scream to knock her out, but he was tackled by something silver and red.

Antauri used his claws to screech to a halt, he looked at the figure who tackled him. Antauri's eyes widened at the monkey in front of him; A fully metal silver monkey that was clearly made to be a copy of the Silver Monkey, but with a few visual differences. Instead of legs and feet, below the knee the leg turned into the common cylindrical robot leg. His helmet was bright blood red with two black stripes down it. His chest mark was red, his neck and arms were black, and his eyes were also red. He had ghost claws like Antauri, but they were red instead of purple.

"Chrome, take him down, I need to handle a certain yellow lady…" Val ran off to fight Nova.

Antauri quickly prepared for an attack.


End file.
